Loving Sirius Black
by Cetesy
Summary: Unfortunately, STOPPED
1. No Modesty!

**Disclaimer: JKR is the queen of all of the HP stuff you recognize in this story**

Yea I'm back what now? Ok, just kidding, but seriously.

I've been on such a road block with this story, so I decided that I wasn't too pleased with it, so I've decided to revise any and all of the chapters that make me unhappy. And this was one of them.

The story is the same, but sentences have changed considerably, and the end of this chapter has been added on to so I would suggest reading it. Thanks for being patient guys!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1. No Modesty**

My day was as ordinary as it could've gotten. I was walking down the hallway, on my jolly way to Transfiguration, you know, with the usual crowd; Ben, Jenni, Anni, Susan, and Graham.

Ugh Gods, we're like the size of a miniature mob, I'm telling you.

Anyway, back to the subject of topic!

Wait…that doesn't make any sense. Back to the subject of conversation. Yea, much better.

Graham just couldn't shut up about his maneuvers during Quidditch practices, as he is beater. He was just rambling on and on and on, as if I was listening! I wonder, really, is he wants to torture me with that talk, I mean, organized sports…ick!

We took that turn onto the thirds hallway, you know, the one with the bathroom that shoots water **up** and out of the sink? Yea that one.

I inevitably saw Sirius, The Sirius Black.

OK, I'm kidding there. No really, it's not out of the ordinary that I see Black everywhere, he _is_ in all of my classes.

He was with that little brat, Whatshername.

I am not kidding you, her name IS Whatshername.

Only it's pronounced 'woots-heir-nah-meh'.

……………….I pity her.

What kind of cruel parents would do such a thing to their child?

Ugh, and I thought Santasia sounded weird.

Yea that's my name, and if you ask me, it sounds a bit too Disney for my taste, but whatever.

Getting back on track, I am _not_ dim enough to get miffed over just seeing The Sirius Black and Whatshername.

They were snogging, in a tiny little broom cupboard, WITH THE DOOR OPEN.

Where has the modesty gone people?

I mean, I'm sure the door just accidentally slipped open, but I don't think Whatshername's skirt was cut short by accident, and I certainly don't think her shirts unbuttoned like that by accident!

For those kinds of things, I just can't show respect.

It's such a disgrace, the pair are just at it, completely oblivious to their audience, which consists of a lot of fourth year and older boys.

You know what's sick? Boy will do anything to watch sex, talk about sex, have sex, listen to sex, and do anything with the word sex in it.

How gross.

There's only one thing I can think of doing, and it's going to be social suicide, I know.

My face is scrunched in disgust, as is Jenni, Susan, and Anni's. With good reason of course. Severe PDA is just disconcerting, you know? Like, I'm fine with the pecking and hand holding, I'll just avert my eyes. But this is just atrocious.

And I certainly don't enjoy watching Graham and Ben drooling over the scene. By the looks of it, Jenni doesn't either, because she looks like she's about to hit Ben upside the head. Ah the trials of dating.

Susan nudges me, as if she telepathically knows what I'm about to do and is trying to hurry me up.

I walk up right to the closet, with my legs feeling like bamboo of course, and slam the door. That's it, I slammed it!

And you know what, Sirius and Hogwart's designated slut have not even noticed! But the boy have.

I hear several protests, and some idiot third year who already seems too young comes up and tries to open the door.

I instinctively smack his hand, "What would your mother think?"

He looks guilty now. Prick.

Wonderful, Sirius Black has a lot to thank me for. Who would actually want people to watch their er…romantic…session?

"What the hell was that for?" Graham asks outraged.

Ben is currently being hit over the head with a text book by Jenni. Ben and Jen, how cute!

"That was to stop the excessive drooling", I tell him right as the bell rings and the hall begins to clear up.

The gang and I walk into the Transfiguration classroom and take our usual seats in the back.

Back to his amused self (I'm telling you, boys have the rebound rate of three seconds!) he continues, "Got a pen for me to borrow?"

Honestly, a PEN? Gods, he is such a muggleborn! Even after seven years of Wizard schooling, the boy hasn't learned to ask for a damn quill?

With an exasperated look, I hand him a hot pink one. Teaches him to insult the greatness of the quill.

OK, so I'm a bit proud, so shoot me.

"Hot pink? Santasia what did I do to deserve this?" His eyes widen and he pleads, "I know you have a gazillion other colors!"

"Beggars shouldn't choose", I say before McGonnagal starts taking role.

"Sirius Black?"

Silence, as the whole class shifts uncomfortably, murmurs of gossip enveloping us.

"I saw him today, so I know he's here. Does anyone know why he isn't in class?" McGonnagal asks irritatedly.

I don't know why I did it. I think it's one of those double reflexes you get every now and then, you know? Well for one, I am an excellent liar, when I don't have to lie for myself, which isn't very convenient to be honest.

I suppose it's the Hogwarts unspoken rules that got to me next. There's like ten of them, but I can only keep track of like three.

1. Never rat out a fellow student unless another fellow student is in danger.

2. If one has saved another fellow student from trouble, the fellow student is obliged to pay said student back somehow.

3. Oh well, I think this one has something to do with not eating pudding on Thursdays or something…yea, obviously no genius wrote this.

So whatever I said next, I must clarify, was not to defend Sirius.

It just slipped, honestly.

"Professor, he had to go to the hospital wing. Black spilled poisonous pus on his finger during Herbology."

Immediately, I went deep red in the face. At least 15 heads turned to guffaw at me, and my delightful friends just start chortling at me.

If that is what I get, then Sirius owes me big for this, and he will know it by the time lunch comes around, because this kind of gossip can't sit still for more then three seconds.

But for now roll is over, and McGonnagal had ordered us to partner up, and I see Graham and his hot pink quill waiting for me.

"So what was that about?" Graham watched me curiously as I pull my books towards him.

"I don't know, it just slipped out I guess", I continue to pull out my parchment as he watches me.

"Looks like my little Santa has something on her mind- holy fuck OW!"

Santa. SANTA.

Yes I punched Graham for calling me Santa, but honestly, do you want to be compared to a fat hairy man in an ugly red jumper creeping down chimneys and being accompanied by weirdass flying reindeers with glowing noses?

I think NOT.

"You know, it's not an insult", he says meekly under my glare, "You're being referred to a jolly man who gives presents to the unfortunate and is working for the greater good." Graham's gaze shifts between his hot pink quill and me, and he shrugs. "On the other hand, I'm not sure about the 'greater good' part so much." Another punch has been served.

Like I said, it had been another ordinary day.


	2. Disturbing

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin**

**Thanks to**

**Me**

**Greeken **

**Thanks a bunch for reviewing.**

**K, sry this chaoter is short: **

**Chapter 2. Disturbing**

End if transfiguration. At last! I have to tell you, Graham is terrible at transfiguration. And I mean atrociously horrible. I know I'm never going to be partners with him again. And I think he knows that too. But no hard feelings. Right.

"Heres your quill Santasia", Graham is holding his hand out as we walk out of class.

"Urm, no thanks Graham. You can keep it", he shrugs enthusiastically and puts it into his back pockets. Like I said, he's terrible at Transfiguration, my borrowed quill is charred at the ends, and now a lime green. I think he can keep it.

I don't like Graham, not any more then a friend. I know, he's very cute, but I've truly never thought of him as more then a friend. And I'm sure he feels the same way. I know he feels the same way, because he is madly in love with Crissy, another 7th year Gryffindor.

Crissy and I are pretty good friends. But it's horrid when Graham keeps pestering me to match them up. I could never do that, I'm terrible at it!

Jenni and Benni are pecking at each other with their lips. I know I said minor PDA is OK, but still. After 3 years of watching them do as much PDA possible, it gets old.

"I can't believe you backed up Sirius in Transfiguration. That was so...ur....weird of you", Anni says, raising her thin eyes brows, her thin lips curled in surprise.

"How is it so weird? He would be in major trouble, I'm great with lies, and now he owes me. I was just being nice", I say, a little confused at the look Susie and Anni keep exchanging as I speak.

Before anyone can answer, or Graham can start talking about Quidditch again, this sexy 7th grader is running at me.

Did I just call Sirius sexy? Of course I did, 'cause he's so damn sexy. And no I don't like him. I'm just acknowledging that he's not too bad looking'.

I'm smiling, expecting him to get on his knees and plead thanks to me. Not really. But he does come up, hug me tight, and curl an arm around my waist, pulling me very close to him, before I can argue.

"Santasia, my fair lady, how are you today?" Sirius asks me, pulling me along through the hallways, as girls glare at me. Of course, Sirius has his fan club.

He knows I saved him. I know a guy like Sirius wouldn't care for detention, as long as he got his snogging up. But I've noticed his thankfulness for anyone who backs him up. Usually his posse, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Lamo Peter Pettigrew. Hot posse, I have to admit. Except for Pettigrew.

"I'm fine, and you?" I ask politely.

I've suddenly realized how close I am to him, practically like we are Siamese twins. But I'm totally grossed out. After all, this is the same body that snogged Whatshername.

"Well I heard that you saved my sexy ass today, in Transfiguration. And that you also stopped a group of on-lookers from goggling at my session with whats-her-name."

I nod and smile. I can't believe him. I know this boy so well, that it is plainly obvious that he really doesn't know this girls name, that he's just calling her 'whats-her-name'.

Men.

"Yes, and?" I ask, looking him in the face. I suddenly feel uncomfortable. Our lips were so close to brushing, and our noses bumped with each other. Despite my uncomfortableness, I'm being pulled into his gaze. It's as if he's calling to me. Or his eyes are. Those beautiful brown eyes.

I gulp and wait for him to answer. But Sirius seems just as perturbed as me.

What just happened?

I have known Sirius since I was 3, seeing that our families are like best friends, and I have grown up with him. And yet, _that_, whatever that may be, has never happened.

I shrug it off, and he seems to come back to life."Well my, sweet Santasia", hhm, that has a nice ring to it, Sweet Santasia, "I am clearly indebted to you. Double. What is it that you want me to do?"

I stop walking. I never thought of this. I never thought what I wanted from him. Now what?

The halls have cleared up. My friends seemed to have gone off to lunch, and I can see a group of 6th years in the corner of the hall. Shooting me nasty glares, and I swear I see a girl trying to hex me. Ah, the dangerous fan club of Sirius Black.

I stare into Sirius'' brown eyes again. He's about 4 inches taller then me, and for some reason, thats comforting.

"Well?" he asks expectantly.

"How 'bout we take a-"

"Waaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Siiiiiirrrriiiiiuuuussss!!!!!"

Briana Strypen is running down the hall like a banshee. There are streaks of eye liner and mascara all over her face, due to tears. Her nose is running unattractively, and Sirius looks fully grossed and apprehensive.

"I thought you liked me!" she wailed, standing about 3 feet from him. How pathetic.

Sirius and I are no longer conjoined, and I'm looking at this girl in confusion. She used to be the top of our class in 3rd year. But I dunno, she fell into the wrong crowd I guess. Now she's been seen with every boy in the year, and she's totally preppy. Not to mention, I saw her scores from O.W.L. exams in 5th year, I bet she was in the last 10 of the year.

Sirius is trying fruitlessly to calm her down, and she just keeps wailing into his shoulder. Briana obviously heard about the rendezvous with Whatshername.

On any occasion, I would find this scene remotely amusing. But this is just disturbing. I'm mad at Sirius now. For ruining all of these girls lives by using them. I know it's not his fault they like him so much, but right now, I detest Sirius Black.

I feel alone at the moment, just standing there, gaping at the scene. This is not the same boy that I played hide and go seek with as a 5 year old. This is not the same boy that I sang to on his birthday, in private, and that he was the only one to have ever heard me sing.

But this boy has changed, and I don't like him one bit. What I just don't get, is that this took me 7 years to realize.

OK, I know I said no drama. But would you call it drama? O well, I'm sorry, but I'm sure that was the last of it. I don't think I'll have more drama then that in my other chapters.

**Sorry it took so long to update, I just started school so I have a lot of homework.**

**smoosebob**

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. Dress Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own much...especially the Yellow Card song...k?**

**Sorry its been a while.....Im having soooo much fun writing this story, its so.....blah. hehe for lack of a better word. This was originally 2 chpaters but ya really don't care so here.... **

**Chapter 3. Dress Up**

"Ow! You poked me in the eye!" I screeched at Jenni. The 4 of us, Susie, Anni, and Jenni were all in our dorm. Jenni was clumsily threading my eyebrows, poking me in the eye carelessly.

It's awesome to have my best friends with me in my dorm. Our 5th roomie is Lily Evans. She's actually pretty nice. But she has a group of friends in Ravenclawe, so she doesn't always hang out with us.

It's a well known fact in this school that she detests James Potter, the school Popular. But we all see her reasoning, I mean, the boys head weighs more then his entire body (not physically).

She's not here today though, I here she's got a date with some Ravenclawe, I think his name is Mason. Whatever.

"Sorry sorry sorry!" Jenni says apologetically.

I accept, and go back to letting my eyes water insanely. Yes, my eyes are watering like those sinks on the second floor, you know, the ones that shoot water up from the top? If you have ever had a part of your body threaded, you will understand why I am close to tears. The price we must pay to be feminine.

"There, all done", Jenni says, admiring my eye brows.

I slather on some facial cream. It's not 'girls night'. We don't really do that kind of stuff. It's like saying, "We are only girls for one night". Which isn't true.

So everyday, or night, is made for girl stuff. It's just the way of life.

"Here, try these cucumbers, they really work", Anni holds out her hand to me, filled with cucumbers.

"No thanks. Last time I tried them, my eyes practically burnt off", I say, refusing the cucumber.

"They didn't burn. It's just cos they're so cold Santasia. Try them again, they work."

"I don't care if the work Anni, I don't need them."

She huffs and I do too. We're always rambling like this. It's just never ending arguments. It just makes me love her more.

The Wizard Wireless is on, and one of my favorite songs is playing. I jump onto Susie's bed, and start rockin' out to an imaginary guitar, singing along in a deep voice.

_Call me out_

_You stayed inside_

_When you love_

_Where you hide_

_Shot me down_

_As I flew by_

_Crash and burn_

_I think sometimes_

_You forget where the heart is._

_Answer no_

_To these questions_

_Let her go_

_Learn a lesson_

_It isn't me_

_You're not listenin'_

_Can't you see?_

_Somethin's missin'_

I'm singing off tune at the top of my lungs. The girls are laughing and Anni's cucumbers are toppling off of her eyes. I sing even worse, on purpose, and screech at the end of the song. I'm in this infamous pose that all heavy metalists do, when they're on their knees, stringing the last note with their pick.

Without a knock, Sirius walks in. "Hello girls!"

Chaos.

I forgot to mention. We're all in our bras and panties. OK, we usually don't do this. But today, after the quiz in Potions, we needed to.

So basically,

chaos.

Everyones screaming and running around, trying to find a place to hind. Behind the beds, the dresser, grabbing anything in their path to cover up their body.

Except me. I'm just stunned. I'm not even screaming, and I'm stuck stupidly in the guitarist pose. Still in my black bra and panty.

The girls may not like Sirius, but he is too popular of a boy to be embarrassed in front of. And this is truly embarrassing.

"SIRIUS BLACK! GET OUT OF HERE!" I finally scream, coming to my senses. I'm half naked in front of the hottest boy in school, stuck in this idiotic pose, and I've known this guy since before I could ride a broom. If this gets back to my Mum and Dad, I'm so dead.

The whole time, as the girls run around and I sit there, stuck, Sirius stands in the doorway. His eyes are as big as cauldron cakes, and he's completely baffled at this.

Whats weird is, his eyes aren't darting around. Looking at all of us. They're just stuck on me. Yup Sirius Black is staring at me. And I'm just staring back.

I don't think he will ever come in without knocking again.

But then again, this is Sirius we're talking about.

As soon as I scream, Sirius is out of the doorway faster then a bullet, but he's left the door open.

Jenni slams it and we all change quickly into pajamas, outraged.

I'm the first to run out of the dorm. This is the part where Sirius gets beat up.

I've run into the common room, where James, Remus, and Peter are doubled over, laughing their good old asses of. Sirius looks worried, he knows whats coming.

Graham and Benni are with them too, and they're not outraged, or trying to protect their friend's dignity (Jenni, Susie, Anni, and I) but they are also laughing. But these boys know me so well.

Graham and Benni cower behind the couches when they see me, as the other 3 keep laughing.

Everyone is watching in the room. And Sirius has already bolted to the portrait door.

I'm too fast of a runner. OK, no I'm not. I'm horrible at running. A turtle could beat me.

But I still reach Sirius. Granted, he did just trip over the table. And granted, I did just hex him to trip over the table.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius is back up in the dorms. The girls dorm. My dorm.

He did not come in without knocking this time. The girls and I dragged him into here, as he screeched and pleaded fro his friends to come and save him.

But they just laughed. Some friends. I honestly think Lupin is about to piss his pants. Pettigrew....well....I think he already did.

It's just the 5 of us in here, the girls, myself, and Sirius.

He's in deep shit in case you're slow on the uptake. He's tied to the chair, and we've been making him up.

We're going to dress him up as a girl. And truthfully, Sirius is a good lookin' girl. With his ear length hair, we can make it bob. With just the right amount of blush, lip gloss, and eye make up, nail polish, he's sexy.

Except for his body. His body is a total guy. I personally think its gross to magic some breasts and a big butt onto him, so we fill his uniform with cheese.

You heard me right. Cheese.

Susan and I are total cheese freaks, and we've been known to take cheese from the meals and stash them into our dorms. They come in very handy, in times like these.

We stuff him with cheese and cloths to make him curvacious. The transformation is complete. But this isn't all. Jenni grabs her Cameron's Cameras, a magic camera, that will work in Hogwarts, and produces moving pictures.

We each take turns posing with Sirius, and again, when I ask Jenni for doubles. But then we do it 2 more times because Susan and Anni want some extras too.

This is not all we do. I know that this is enough torture, but I'm taking advantage of Sirius' debt to me, and make him go into the common room, in his feminine costume.

I still have one more favor I can use on him, since he owes me double, but I spare him. He'll pay later.

But for now, off to the common room.

Muahhhaaaaa. Bad boy Sirius! KK PLZ REVIEW, I love dressing up boys as girls......and I love cheese!

smoosebob


	4. Interruptions

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns some of it, but a lot of characters and concepts are mine ok? Lol**

**Thanks a lot to Haylie and er friend for emailing me! It meant a lot to me ya guys for those emails so this chapter is dedicated to you guys! Hope ya like it! **

**Chapter 4. Interruptions**

This is the most humiliating day of my life. I cannot believe the girls would do something like this to me!

Dress me up? Take pictures? Humiliate me in front of the whole room?

What have I done to deserve this? OK, so I walked in on them in their undergarments. As if I haven't seen a girl in a bra before.

The cheese is mighty uncomfortable, and it's making me hungry.

Oh joy, here comes the common room.

I feel like a prisoner. A harassed prisoner.

Everyones laughing, and I'm frowning. James, that little git, is choking on his water and his face is like the inside of a watermelon.

Anni and Santasia are standing on either side of me, clutching their knees for support. I'm thinking of running away, but they confiscated my wand. And I know first hand about the wrath of Santasia's charm.

Both magic and non-magic.

Hehe. I have a confession. A dirty, boy confession. I like Santasia. Ok, so you're saying, Well Sirius, you like every girl, whats new?

This is new for me though. I really like Santasia. I mean, I like her more then just a snog partner or a 2 day relationship.

I like her like a long term relationship. But thats never happened to me before. I'm trying to resist her, because my image would be crap if I was with her.

No, not because she's unpopular or ugly, cos she's not. Actually, she's pretty hot.

Especially when she's only wearing her bra and panties. Hehe, I was looking at her the whole time I was in their room. And I'm pretty sure she noticed, cos she was staring back.

My image would be crap, because people at my school don't expect people like me to stay tied down. People expect me to jump from one girl to the other. And I am here to please the people.

"OK OK, can we go back now Santasia?" I'm so weak, I cant help but talk to her, say her name. I'm cursed.

"O....k......we....'ll......go.......back!" she says between hysterics.

I know I'm blushing major, and I know she knows that. Maybe thats why she seems so sympathetic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can still hear everyone back in the common room laughing, as I sit in my own dorm and change.

I take a bite of some cheese as I sit in my boxers, wiping off this thick make up with a tissue in my free hand.

I hear a knock, "Who is it?" I ask in a drone. My charisma has been burst by this humiliation.

"It's Santasia", I quickly throw the cheese into a corner, I know she'll kill me if she finds out I ate her cheese. I put a tshirt on top of my boxers and open the door for her.

Damn, I forgot to take off the make up.

"Hahaha", she's laughing at me.

"Oh Sirius, let me help you", she takes me to the dresser and starts scrubbing my face roughly with a new tissue.

"Thanks", I mumble. I can't stay mad at her for too long. But for now, I'm resisting.

"Oh please. I doubt you mean it, after what we did to you", she sighs.

Hhm, she has pretty eyes.

"That was pretty crappy", I say, leading her into a guilt trip.

"Shutup. You provoked us first", she sighs again. Damn, she didn't fall for the bait.

I think I want to kiss her. This tension between us is getting to be too much.

Turning on the Black Charm.

I lean in towards her. Not by my lips, by my body, so our torsos and below are touching.

I'm glad she didn't back away. But I can feel her get rigid.

OK, step two. I stare her down. I won't break eye contact.

She's falling under my gaze. I can tell.

She keeps opening her mouth, as if to say something, but she still keeps rubbing my face with a tissue.

Except I look in the mirror and see that there is no make up left.

I'm still searching her eyes, when she suddenly locks onto my gaze like a claw.

Now it's my turn to look away. She seems to have tactics of her own.

I enjoy these games we play, and I'm sure she does too.

I look back, though I'm scared as hell. We're leaning in closer now, and she's stopped wiping my face.

My arms curl around her as I pull her closer.

Ever so close.....

"Hey Padfoot!" James, Remus, and Peter burst in.

Some friends.

As soon as they had come in, Santasia and I break apart. I'm looking at her and so are the guys. She seems flustered.

"Oh, I see we were interrupting something. I guess we'll come back later", James, that git, says jokingly. He makes to go for the door as Remus and Peter follow.

"Nonsense", Santasia says, recollecting herself. My heart is beating wildly. I was so close to kissing the girl I have liked since third year.

"You didn't interrupt us because we weren't doing anything", she continues forcibly.

"Right", James says, not too quietly. Remus chortles and Peter smirks from behind them.

"What do you want?" I ask irritably. These guys just blew my chance on kissing Santasia!

"Well Padfoot. Seeing that this is our room. You know, one would ask what _Santasia_ is doing in here", James smirks. I'm turning red and so is she.

"She was helping me clean off my makeup", I say, getting more irritated by the minute.

James, Remus, and Peter snickered at the word makeup. Or maybe just cos they didn't believe me. Whatever.

"Well now thats done. I'm off to bed", and with a swift wave in my direction, Santasia leaves.

As soon as she shut the door to the room, the three of them burst out in laughter.

"Sorry.....Padfoot....we...did...'nt.....mean to", Lupin said between ", before James could finish his sentence, I hit him with a pillow.

"Shut up moron", I muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe it! Did I just almost kiss Sirius? I can't believe myself!

And to think, he made the first move! Wow! I don't even know what to say, cos I've never thought of Sirius like that.

But, I dunno, something drew me into him.

That was interesting.

I wonder......what if James ad Remus and Peter hadn't interrupted?

I already know the answer to that. We would've kissed. But, what after that?

"Hey Santasia, where've you been?" Susie is standing outside of our dorm.

"I just went to go check on Sirius", I say casually. I need to be descrete, no one can know what almost happened.

Anni has come out too, and I guess she heard what I said because she and Susie exchange another weird look.

"What's it with you 2? You've been acting weird around me!" I needed to cofront them.

Looking resolved, Anni ((by the way, its pronounced AH-ny not ANNIE or anything cos i borrowed my friends name)) says, "Santasia, we need to talk to you."

**OKOK so I know I said this was in Santaisa's point of veiw but I forgot (silly me) and it really was fun and neccesary to see Sirius's point of veiw. I may do a couple of more chapters in his POV throughout the story but its mostly Santasia......**

**REVIEW PLZ!**

**smoosebob**


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

**THANKS TO REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**On with the show **

**CHAPTER 5. The Truth Comes Out**

"Look Santasia, we need to talk to you about Sirius", Anni looks skeptical as she speaks.

"Ok.....", I reply, slightly nervous. Would they know about him and I this soon? Susie grabs me and puts me into an armchair. They both sit on my bed, opposite of me.

"How long have you known Sirius....about 17 years right?" Susie asks.

"Yea, all my life...wheres Jenni?" I'm hopelessly trying to change the subject.

"She's making out with Benni on the North Tower", Anni replies, I cringe. PDA...erlack.

"OK, so....sometimes Santasia...we make friends with people", Susie hasn't ever had a way with words, as you can see.

"And after knowing these people for so long, they become dear to us......uh....sometimes, we come to love them", Anni says. This whole speech thing seems to be rehearsed, and I hate to say it, but it reminds me of the 'sex' speech every parent gives their child.

I'm sure my friends know I don't need sex ed, so whats this all about?

"Sometimes, we don't realise how much we love these people....more then friends..and uh...", Susie can't finish her sentence, but I think I know where this is going.

I fidget in my seat, and I'm not looking at my best friends anymore, I can't meet their eyes, I can't digest what they're saying.

"Santasia, you're falling in love with Sirius, I can tell so easily, you've been in love with him forever, did you ever notice? Why don't you do something about it?" I'm stunned, and I look forlornly at Anni, whose always been the more frank one.

"We see the way you look at him, the way you get so jealous when he's with other girls. You're always helping him, and theres another thing Santasia", Susie seems to be encouraged by Anni.

"You're too good for him, he's not worth it, he's a man slut, he can't stay in a relationship, you deserve more-" Anni is on a role.

"Woah woah woah! Stop a second, you just drove over a speed bump at 50 miles per hour!".........my friends don't ever get my humor. "Are you kiddig me? I'm in love with Sirius Black? HELL NO!"

My acting skills do come in handy you know. I'm very into theater.

Though I'm not saying I love him, because I don't. Love is a very strong word, I don't throw it around.

"I don't know how you think this or where you're getting this from, I don't like Sirius in that way! And I don't get jealous of him! OK? If you've seen me get jealous, then you need to go get an eye exam! Got it?"

"Shut up Santasia, let us talk", Anni isn't very descrete.

"Take today for example."

"Yea, when he was making out with Whatshername", Susan adds.

"Did you see how red your face got? You were outraged Santasia!" Anni says.

"Whatever, you know how I hate PDA and sluts, I had every right to get outraged."

"Yea, you did have every right, because you love him", Anni comebacks.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Shut up"

"Now, are you denying it, or are you saying you do?"

"I'm saying shut up, this conversation is over, I don't like Sirius"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Atleast a little"

"Nope"

"A teeny bit"

"Nope, good night", I shove Susie and Anni of my bed and try to drown myself in my covers.

Anni sits right on top of me, leaning over my head.

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yea"

"I'm going for a shower", as I get up, she topples off of me, "Yes you do."

"No I don't", I grab my shower caddy and head for the door.

"YOU LIKE HIM!" both Susie and Anni shout right beofre I shut the heavy door behind me.

This is getting to be too much. I don't love Sirius Black. I don't like Sirius Black. The whole scene in his dorm was fake. I didn't feel a thing. I'm vulnurable. It was a fling thing. I don't love Sirius Black. I don't like Sirius Black.

As I kick open the bathroom door some guy behind me shouts out something. I ignore him and run in, take off my clothes, and quickly run into a tub. I need a nice long bath.

I don't like Sirius Black...at all. Ew, is that a hang nail? I try to rip the skin of with my other finger, and finger starts to bleed and throb.

I don't like Sirius Black. I grab a tissue by the tub and wrap my finger in it. Yuck.

I don't like Sirius Black......that much. The warm water washes over me and I can smell peaches, the scented bath bubbles are orange. I love Hogwarts.

Wait a mintue. There's something very strange about this bathroom. The walls, they have pictures of Quidditch. Why is everything blue? OMG.......I'm in the BOYS BATHROOM!

Ew ew ew ew ew, theres a little container thing that says, "Clean cups for Quidditch" Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

A guy has just come in. OMG, a guy has just come in. He's whistleing, and he hasn't noticed me.....yet.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", I quickly grab my towel, my clothes, and run all wet and slippery, out of the bathroom. OMG!

This is bad. This is soooo bad. The hallways are empty...sorta. OMG, there's a group of guys around the corner.

I walk around the corner as casually as possible, as if it's normal to walk around the school in my towel, with my bra and panties hanging over my shoulder.

There's about 6 guys, all very tall and macho. I know these guys. They're the Populars. Ooooo crapo.

I smile at them, wave a bit, and scurry past. Thay just seem to be in awe. But before I reach the Gryffindor portrait, one of the guys regains himself and whistles at me. Another woots. Yet another says, "Woah Santasia, we never knew you had it in you!"

Damn crapo. I run into the common room. OH SHIT! Theres a group of people in there, I dunno, playing some games..truth or dare, spin the bottle, wutever. Amongst this group, are Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter. Oooooo screwed.

Everyone looks over at me, I wave and say, "Just out for a strole", lamely and run up the stairs.

I slam my dorm door behind me and run onto my bed, pull the curtain all the way and put on my clothes.

"Santasia, is that you?"

"Yea Jenni", I reply. She must be back from her rondezvous.

"You OK? You sound strange."

"I'm fine, just tired", I lie. I'm sooo humiliated. I'm not even gonna re-open these curtains. Goodnight Hogwarts. Goodnight wretched world.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!


	6. So Deal

**Disclaimer: not ownin nothin**

**Thanks to:**

**Roxy123**

**Chocolate-ripple**

**Hawaiinborn1**

**i.luv.hunter.niall**

**me**

**WHEEE**

**Gosh I luv ya guys for reviewing and pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls review this chapter cos I wanna know what ya think and I'm sad and I need a cheery upper. :p **

**Chapter 6. So Deal**

Ok, you know what? I'm gonna wake up today, and forget every thing. I'm going to regain my dignity. I'm going to get out from under these sheets, smile, and get ready for another day of school.

Not really. I'm going to mope around for the rest of my life. I'm going to have dark circles all week.

NO! I'm going to get up...and be cool. Oh who am I kidding?

Myself of course!

So I got up. I made my bed, opened up my curtain, and looked through the window by my bed. It was a nice enough day outside. I could see the Whomping Willow in the distance, killing and whacking at little birds that teasingly flew by it.

I trudge over to my dresser and gaze into the dirty mirror. Ugh. The same face every day. How boring. OK, so my hair is fantastic. Long, brown, thick, silky, and layered, with eye skimming bangs. Very filmy. But who am I to brag? Well, I am infamous for my locks.

But honestly, if my hair wasn't good, I'd be pretty damn ugly. Because I don't have a face to _look_ at.

My eyes are puffy and red from lack of sleep. Which I don't understand, because it looks like I have been crying, which I have not. I thought when you don't get enough sleep you're supposed to have deep dark bags under you eyes! Where are they?

Oh wait....found them. Ah well, I guess people will be too distracted by my deathly puffiness to notice my green eyes, which I got from my grandmother. That feels so weird to say, 'which I got from my grandmother'. It's like she gave me my eye color as a Christmas present. Which she didn't, of course.

"Oh gosh. Not another day with this hills on my face!" I grumble under my breath. For generations, on my mother's side, EVERY women has had these high cheekbones that just.....JUT out! And especially when I smile. Oh my goodness, lets not go there. Lets just say, it looks like I have jawbreakers stuck up in my cheeks. But, they do strangely give these weird dimples. And well, I've always wanted dimples.

OK, this is lame, stop looking at yourself Santasia! Just because no one else bothers to! Go get ready!

Ladies and gentlemen, you have just witnessed what the medical feild calls, multiple personality disorder.

I grab my robes, and my underclothes, and of course, my little shower caddy with my towel.

My roomies are still sleeping, but whatever, I couldn't sleep last night anyway, so I might as well get up.

And this time, when I take my shower, I'll make sure to read the door sign before I go in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sitting at the Gryffindor table with Anni, Susie, and Jenni. Graham is sitting next to me and Benni is on his other side.

I am moping, I'll admit it. I guess it's cos I'm tired from last night. At first I slept like a log....but around 2 in the morining, I woke up, and didn't fall back to sleep since.

I'm glad it's a Saturday. Oh I'm ever so glad! After this torture hour of eating (my friends made me come and eat because they're worried I'll starve. Honestly, it's like having a second mother!) I'll go back up to my dorm. Or better yet, find a comfy excluded table in the library to sleep.

Don't ask me why I'll sleep in the library, cos I don't even know.

I can see 6 macho, tall, studly, Popular guys at the Ravenclawe and Gryffindor table. They keep looking over at me and laughing their deep sexy laughs.

How do I know they're looking at me? They're the same guys that saw me in the hallway last night, in my towel!

And yes, they've told all of their friends. And their friends told _their _friends. And their friends told....well...you get the picture. Basically, everyone knows. And whoever doesn't, will know by lunchtime.

But I'm really not bothered by it much. You'll learn quickly that I have HIGH self-esteem. Meaning, I don't get too horrified by little (ok last night wasn't little) social bumps. I know last night, I was totally bummed. But who the hell wouldn't be?

And atleast I know why everyone's looking at me and laughing and pointing. It's better then wondering "Do I have a booger hanging out of my damn ear or something?"

Not that it's possible to find a booger in someone's ear. Just that the way people are looking....well.....you'd imagine.

I don't know why I'm so...dead. I think because of Sirius. But I'm putting him aside for a while. No boy thoughts for me this morning.

But Susie and Anni aren't helpful at all. They keep shooting me these furtive glances. I think they think I'm going to get up and shout to the school, "OK you were right! I love Sirius Black!"

As if. Because I don't. And we have here, a kittens chance in a cage full of bulldogs, of me screaming _that_ to the school.

Frankly, I'd rather scream, "I have a wedgie!!!" to the whole student body, staff and faculty then profess a liking for Sirius "I'm hot, I'm sexy, oh kiss me" Black.

"Santasia? Woohoo...Santasia?"

Woah. Back to Hogwarts from my mind ramble.

WOAH! This totally cute guy is standing in front of me. I guess I must have been in a serious daze to not notice him.

He seems familiar. He's the damn captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team!

But wait...this can't be good. What hottie in his right mind would come up to me for chit-chat?

My excitement immiediatly drops from the high 70's to the low 20's.

"Oh uh hey", I yawn helplessly. My friends are all looking at me. Wait, no they're not. Graham is off trying to swoon Christina. Benni and Jenni are probably off making out on the Quidditch feild. Susie and Anni are eating. But both keep one eye on whats going on.

"Hey um, could I borrow you for a sec?" I look back up at the Quidditch Captain Hottie. He didn't make fun of me? He wants to borrow me?

Oooooo. My excitement level went up to the low 50's. I'm still a bit wary.

"Yea sure", I get up. Only to knock over my glass of chocolate milk all over my seat. No, nothing got on my clothes. But I am completly stunned. I showed my horrid clumsiness in front of this sexy beast!!!!

Oh well, I think I'll live. Like I said, high self-esteem. And by now, living my life, I'm experienced in clearing up horrifying moments.

I just laugh a bit, "Ooops", and say a counter curse to clean up my spill.

Hottie grins at me. OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE HAS DIMPLES! I forgot to mention. I melt when a guy has dimples. I love DIMPLES!

Right at the same time as I see those beautiful potholes on his cheeks, I remeber his name.

Topher. Topher..I think Keats. Not to confuse with the great poet Keats. Ahhhhh, Topher Keats, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, with sexy dimples, is borrowing me to take me to the.......uh where is he taking me?

We reach the outside of the Great Hall, and I follow him when he turns to the left corridor. On the way to the library.

I dunno what to say to him, so theres this breif silence. But the Heaven's open up and say, "Santasia, the world ain't too bad!"

And Graham's constant talk of Quidditch actually comes in handy.

"Hey, are you nervous for the game tomorrow? Against Slytherin right?"

"Nah, we've got a great team. I'm pretty syched. We'll woop Slytherin's slimy, green butt", he grins at me again with those sweet dimples accentuating.

"I don't doubt you!"

"So, does that mean you're coming to the game?" he looks back at me hopefully.

"Of course!", I reply. I'm loosening up and our arms keep bumping. I'm so glad I sprayed my peachey orange perfume this morning.

We finally enter the library and Topher pulls me into an empty row of books so we're not disturbed by the librarian.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you was...um well, you're in all of my classes and....." Somehow, I don't think classes have anything to do with asking me out, so I'm getting very curious about why he brought me here.

"And, well, I'm not doing that great in Herbology. And you know about that tutoring program they're having so students can help students?"

Ah, light dawns. I'm a straight A student. I get this kind of stuff a bunch. Not that it's totally awesome. One thing that can be intimidating to guys about a girl, is intelligence.

"You want me to be your tutor?"

"Yea!" he looks to me again, and once again, just like Sirius, I realise how close we are. Damn I must be like some weird Guy Magnet or something. Hot guy magnet, not to mention. Too bad the guys only want to use me for homework and crap.

"So, you don't mind right? I mean it won't be forever and-"

"Of course I don't mind!" I reply. I playfully slap his arm. I have to admit. This is sorta a turn-off. This hot guy only wants my help in school. Why couldn't it be like lessons on making out or something?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Santasia!" Sirius is bounding down the hall towards me.

Oh God what does he want now? Surely he won't say anything about our clashing last night. Or the fact that half of Gryffindor saw me come into the Commons in my towel, including him.

"Hey Sirius! Wutsup?"

"Oh nothin' much", he lowered his voice to a whisper so I had to lean in to hear what he was saying, "A bunch of us are sneaking down to Hogsmeade now, wanna come?"

"Uhh...", do I have any plans for today? _No. "_Who all is coming?"

"Just some 7th years", he answered vaguely.

"Uh-huh", that answer wasn't good enough for me. "Which 7th years?"

Sirius shifted a little and muttered, "Just some guys from the Quidditch team, and Krysta from Slytherin and her friends, and Heather from Hufflepuff and her friends-"

"Ah, so basically the jocks and sluts. How fun. No, I think I'll pass on that desirable offer", I interrupted him cooly. There was no way in hell I would be hanging with people like _that._

"Comon Santasia!" He whined, "It'll be fun and I'll introduce you and-"

"No really Black, it's OK. I'm not in the mood for a _make out party_ in Hogsmeade", why was I being so mean to him?

Sirius looked ruffled and irritated at me, not to mention a bit hurt, "Fine then....Seeya later."

Before I could respond he took off at a jog down the hall towards the old witche's hump (secret passage to Hogsmeade).

Life at Hogwarts was as strange as ever. Just yesterday I was obliviously happy. Then Sirius almost kissed me. I found out I liked him. Hot jocks were being friendly to me. And Sirius wanted to take me to a make out party in Hogsmeade.

WOAH!!!! Rewind 3 sentences dudes. Did I just say I liked Sirius Black?

Life at Hogwarts really was strange as ever.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oooh things just got spicey, lol PLEASE review....**

**smoosebob**


	7. Eat Lion Fur, Slytherin!

**Disclaimer: don't own a lot of it**

**I'm so sorry I wasn't able to upload. My sister broke the computer and we weren't able to fix it until this morning and it had been broken for 2 weeks, and I've been super busy with school. Sorry something always seems to come up and prevent me from uploading, but since break is starting, I'll probably be able to upload more frequently.....hopefully.**

**THANKS TO:**

**Me ( )**

**Katie**

**PriestessAura767**

**Elle**

**Aqua-Angel99**

**chocolate-ripple**

**evil poodle**

**Thanks a bunch guys for reviewing despite my slow updates. Hope you enjoy the chappie and...ON WITH THE DAMN SHOW!:**

**Chapter 7. Eat Lion Fur Slytherin!**

K people! Get your golden and red skarves, mittens, and hats ready! Get out those rosettes and banners! It's Quidditch!

"Eat Lion fur, Slytherin!"

"Oh my gosh Santasia, will you please stop emberrasing us", Anni is covering her face with a Gryiffindor skarf as we sit on the riser up in the stands. The games have begun.

"Seriously, that was so lame", Benni unkindly says to me.

I need new friends. See, I know I need new friends when they are frank enough to tell me I'm humiliating and lame.

"What? I was just trying to start some catchy saying. It wasn't that bad", I guess I'm a bit oblivious of my own degration.

"Yes, it really really was", Susie moans and hides her face.

OK, just because a few...OK, scratch that. Just because the whole stand is looking at us, doesn't mean it was that bad. All right, yes it does.

"Honestly, I don't get it. How can you despise Quidditch talk, and yet go balistic at a game?" Lily Evans has cared to grace us with her presense today. Aw what am I saying, I love the girl.

"Hel-lo! Talk about un-impressive manuevers, are what I detest. But hot boys flying on broomsticks, with these sexy grins, and they're fighting eachother, and getting angry, and looking really hot...and-", this conversation is getting me heated.

"Thats OK, you really don't need to continue. Santasia you have such a weird sense of what turns you on", Lupin's here. He's part of Sirius' posse, incase I forgot to mention, and quite a good friend of Lily's. And as the saying goes, 'your friend is our friend'.

Alrighty then, there's no saying like that. Will you shut up and stop sniggering?

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Bobby Mandarin screams over the intercom.

"YAY! WHOOPEE!" I scream along with the rest of the fans, which mostly consists of hysterical girls dying to get a good look at Sirius and the other Quidditch players.

"Sirius, he's not that bad of a Beater is he?" Anni says conversatively to Lupin. She said that a little too loudly by my judgement, I think I know where she's getting at. Probably, the dead give away is how she's facing me, and trying to get my attention. I still haven't spoken to her about Sirius. I don't plan to.

Strangely, Lupin looks over at me, and starts playing along, "Oh....yea! Yup, he's an awesome Beater. The best, if there ever was."

"And being a Quidditch star does have its' plus points right? I mean, the girls following him around and all", oh my goodness, can Annike be any more obvious?

"Uh..Yea! Yes, no doubt. You should see the girls just milling around. He's got too many fan clubs to name, really. But, between you and me", in every story you have ever read with that line, the speaker will lower their voice. Well, not in this one. The fool actually becomes louder as he continues, "Sirius has the hots for just one."

Alrighty now, perking up the old ears.

Anni's eyes become wide in fake surprise, "No way! Well, who is she?"

"Oh no. I surely can't tell you. It's Sirius' deepest secret. He doesn't think that even James and I know. But of course, we do", this has gotten to be too much. I am not some puppy that you can entertain with fake gossip!

I get up from my seat and begin to leave to move down to the next row, but before I do, I give both Anni and Lupin my death glare. Of course, it doesn't work, "Santasia, do you have something stuck up your nose?" Anni asks me concernedly, not realising my anger.

I ignore her question and move down, taking care to show her and Lupin the back of my head. Activating silent treatment.

"SLYTHERIN WINS A PENALTY SHOT SEEING THAT A GRYFFINDOR BEATER JUST PELTED THE SLYTHERIN KEEPER FOR NO APPARANT REASON", Bobby Mandarin belts out over the speaker.

As I look over to the field, I can see Sirius being shouted at by Madam Hooch, the new Quidditch referee at Hogwarts. Seems that Sirius decided to hit Brian Flint with his bludger even though the Quaffle was on the other side of the field.

Slytherin scored.

"YOU BLOODY OAF, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?" I screamed at the tiny dot that was Sirius flying around in the air.

Only a few heads turned at my insane screaming this time, because the rest of Gryffindor was shouting dirty remarks at Slytherin as well.

"WAIT! IT SEEMS THAT THE GRYFFINDOR SEEKER, TOPHER KEATS, HAS JUST SEEN THE SNITCH! HE RACES FOR IT ON HIS NIMBUS 1000 AS WOLFRIC KENT, THE SLYTHERIN SEEKER, GOES UP NECK AND NECK. THIS WILL BE A GOOD ONE!"

And then, as James Potter scored about 3 goals while the 2 teams stared in awe at the chase for the snitch, Topher sighs at his devilsh good looks and deep dimples wrapped his finger around the snitch.

And Bobby Mandarin projects, "GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

In a flurry of golden and scarlet striped scarfs, high cheers all around, and the smell of the troddened Quidditch field; the majority of our school ran onto the field to congradulate Gryffindor.

Sirius and Mark, the beaters, James, Philip, and Jake, the Chasers, Sarah (our Gryfindor tomboy), the Keeper, and of course, Topher, the seeker; were all raised onto the shoulders of the whooping crowd. All I could think of was the party that would follow tonight...and all the cheese.

I jumped up and down with the rest of the crowd when finally, the team was lowered so they could go change in the locker rooms.

I watch Sirius and James strutt to the other side of the Quidditch pitch as a mob of girls oogled. And all of a sudden, someone grabbed my arm and turned me around.

There was Topher, with mud scarring his cheeks and a sheepish green plastered on his lips. In front of the whole crowd, he kissed me. Just a smack dab, on the spot, closed mouth, smoocheroo.

"I'm glad you came Santasia", he said as we came up for air. Before I could do - no, _think_ anything, he jogged away from an awed audience. Including myself.

I had been so surprised, caught off guard, flabbergasted, shocked, you name it; I hadn't kissed him back. But that's not what mattered. Should I have kissed him back? Would I have? Did I even want to?

Woah. Brain overload.

"Santasia", Anni grabbed shoulder and mummbled hurriedly in my ear. Susie came onto my other side and they both steered me away and towards the castle.

I was in a daze, as is obvious by my lack of charisma. The now semi quiet students back at the pitch, the Quidditch team in their lockers, the sun over head, the cliched bright blue sky, even the crow poop on Hagrid's hut; it all seemed blurry and surreal.

I knew that once my friends steered me to our dorms, I would be having a long, confusing discussion about what had just happened. But right now, I wanted to keep the lingering tinge of Topher's lips on mine. Still contemplating whether I liked it or not.

**I didn't even know the story was going this way so really sorry you guys! Um, I guess you'll have to stay tuned to see is Santasia and Sirius really do end up together.....Dun Dun Duuun**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

oh** and I changed my name cos I got bored with the other one and this one has a special meaning lol which i doubt no one in a million years could figure out!**

**cetesy**


	8. Simply Confused

**Disclaimer: DOnt own it!**

**I've gotten like a gazillion review for chapter 7 and I'd like to say:**

**THANK YOU, YOU LOVELY REVEIWERS! YOU GUYS MADE MY DAY!**

**It's funny how everyone reviewed after I uploaded chapter 7 cos that is exactly what happened with my other story..I guess 7 is my new lucky number.**

**A lot of you had questions and comments and I can't figure out who said wut for the life of me so I will answer as much as I can at the bottom.**

**MY AWESOME REVIEWERS, THANKS!**

Haylie and er friend

Rachel

Starlitestarbritelilsis

DarkKestralSilkQueen

Siriusly Deluded

Mio Granger

Me

Amelia1313

Charmerbelle

A Darker Shade of Black

Redheadfanatic

XxXbloody nekoXxX

XxLullaby Of Lightxx

SnugglyWuggly

Canadian Coco Chick

Vindicated

Squeekytoy123

**Here are some replys to questions and comments: I suggest you read it all because I'm probably answering one of your questions. And if I've forgotten to answer something, pls remind me.....**

**I didn't know Sirius' eyes were hazel not brown, sorry but its too late to change**

**I didn't know if James is a seeker so I made him chaser**

**Sorry if the story is going by fast**

**No matter how evil you think I am...you still love the stories! (I hope)**

**PDA means Personal Display of Affection which is banned in all schools ie: holding hands, kissing, hugging, etc.**

**On chap 6, I accidnetly made it all bold and I am much too lazy to repost it so deal! lol, funny how thats also the chap title...**

**I won't be revealing my name whatsoever. Sorry. (someone asked what my pen name means)**

**Sorry for not describing Sirius, I thought everyone already knew how he looked like. Heres the thing about my descriptions, since it's my most common question:**

**Im terrible at natural descriptions so pls bare with me**

**Slowly and steadily, I will describe each character, you just need to wait until I decide to tell ya about them, and for the meantime, use ur imagination.....**

**Thanks so much for all of your comments and if anyone has questions, feel free to ask! I love answering questions!**

CHAPTER 8. SIMPLY CONFUSED

"What in the name of my dear Aunt Sally was _that_?" Anni, Susie, and I were sitting on each of our beds in our dorms.

I didn't answer her. Right now, I wanted some thinking time to myself.... or even a nap. I've heard that when you wake up, they can solve the worst of your problems. "Err."

"Santasia, what happened today a breakfast with you and Tophu?" Susie's striking red hair was ruffled around her face as she looked to me seriously.

I burst out laughing at her question, "Susie, his name is Topher, not Tophu!"

"Whatever his name was, what made him kiss you?"

"He is quite hot Santasia", Anni giggled like a 5 year old. I looked at her in amazement. How could she change her mood from completely curious to love struck in a matter of .3 seconds?

"But getting back to the topic, what happened this morning? And does it have anything to do with why _Topher_ kissed you?" Weird. It was like Annike and Susan had switched places. Usually, Annike was the stern one, never getting off topic. While Susan was like a blushing bride, giggling and toppling over every moment she got.

"Is he a good kisser?" Again, Anni began to giggle. For some reason, she thought this whole situation was quite hilarious.

Well doesn't that just rock my boat? "OK, I've had enough of both of you! I'm too confused right now to think. I'm going to take a nap." To make my statement final, I closed my bed curtain, just to have it opened again by my 2 best friends.

"Santasia, you need to talk to us", Anni gave me her saddest puppy eyes while Susan pouted like a baby.

"All right, this is all I know: Last night Sirius and I almost kissed, I was found in my towel by a good part of the school because I accidentally went into the boy's baths, Topher asked me to tutor him this morning, and then he kissed me for no good reason this afternoon. Now I need some time to sort things out, but first I want to sleep", I said my little speech quickly in one breath.

"Oh my God."

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

"Hhm, I don't know? Maybe because I knew you would hound me and pester me and inquire me until the very marrow in my bones would rot?"

"Well, we need to figure out which of the 2 you're going to date", Susie, said with her usual subtle approach (hint the sarcasm).

My eyes widened in exasperation. I swear, God gave me 2 hollow headed dolls for friends. We really need to tutor Susie on subtle speech.

"I am not even going to bother to reply to that unapproachful topic. That's completely.... insulting!"

"What's insulting about having to choose between 2 of the very few hottest guys at Hogwarts?" Susan still didn't understand my dilemma. I'm now officially thinking of making her dye her hair blond.

"Susan, you're really not helping the case", Annike had finally jumped into the conversation. I see she's stopped giggling like a drunken moose over Topher.

"Right. While you 2 try to _clear up the case, _I'm going to go take a nap", I got up from my bed. It's obvious I won't be finding any sleep in this room.

I left the dorm before anyone could argue the 'case'. Bloody wonderful, those 2 leeches had sucked all the energy out of me. And yet, I'd become all worked up over the situation.

Right now, there is a ginormous pile of boy garble waiting to be sorted in my head. But I see a comfortable corner in the back of the library with my name on it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aww, how cute. She's sleeping."

"Shut up Prongs. You'll wake her."

"Well isn't someone a but pissy?"

"Did you have your milk this morning Siri?"

"I already told you for the umpteenth time...Yes, I did have my milk!"

"You know, this is the perfect opportunity to have some fun with her."

"Well, we could.... No! Lets just go before she wakes. She's got a _lovely_ temper when she wakes."

Oh dear mother of Ozzy. Please don't tell me I'm being watched!

I unstuck my face from the table, signaling my wake. I have a nasty habit of drooling.

"Uhh", what else am I supposed to bloody say?

"Mornin' Santasia!" James smiles cockily down at me. As I looked around, I realized that it's either very late, or that I have poor eyesight.

"Can't get good sleep anywhere these days", I mumbled to myself.

"What? Excuse me?" Lupin and James kept grinning to each other. Again, I must ask, do I have a booger hanging out of my damn ear or something?

"I was asking what time is it?"

"I'd say it's time for you to look in the mirror Tasia", James cheekily says.

"Privy little chooks. Bloody egotistical ponce-", I say this phrase just slightly louder and get up from my seat. "Now I see why Lily beats you up so often."

I was pleased to see the little anchovy's, and when I say this I mean James, smile turn into a dissed frown.

Notice how Sirius hasn't spoken throughout this whole conversation? I looked over at him as he stood there trying to look nonchalant, which sadly came out to make him look.... well, nonchalant. His deep brown hair was draped around his eyes, giving him quite the skater boy look, if I may say so, which I think I just did! The bloody arse can make himself look so...good.

My insides felt like they had been grabbed and strangled when I looked at him. I wasn't trying to make eye contact, but it just happened. He locked onto my gaze, which made my stomach churn drunkenly even more.

I realized that nobody had spoken for over 5 seconds, and in an already awkward conversation, this could be bad.

"Well I've got to be going. Cheerio", I glared at James before I pushed passed the Marauders and out of the library. That'll show them not to mess with me...pft! Sure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, so you like Sirius, which you have finally admitted", Annike, Susan, and myself all sat in a silly little circle on the floor of our dorms. I'd had a quick excursion to the kitchens on the way to the Gryffindor tower and had gotten myself some cookie dough ice cream and frappaciano.

Now we sat like a pretty little cult on the floor, in our pajamas, surrounded by stray pillows and blankets, and we each had a bottle of frappaciano and a spoonful of ice cream.

"Yes", I lamely looked down at my dripping desert, ashamed to admit that I had fallen for the school hottie.

"But now you think you're starting to have feelings for Topher", added Susan, finally getting his name right.

"Sorta."

"And you want to give Topher a try even though Sirius likes you back. Because you think Sirius is bad for you?" Anni looked at me quizzically and I quickly got myself in order.

"Well he's not bad in that manner of speaking.... it's just that.... he jumps around a bit."

"Well that's a given", Anni and Susan both nodded vigorously at me. This didn't soothe me one bit and only confirmed the growing feeling that I had been pulled into a cult.

I swear, if you just added some cheap wigs and a gavel, you'd have here the Supreme Court. We'd spent the last 3 hours milling over and over the possibilities of my love life. It was 11 by now and I really didn't think that my romantic interests need this much analyzing.

"Can we just go to sleep now?" I delivered Susan my puppy dog eyes, she falls much easier then Anni.

"No! We have to know what your game plan is for tomorrow!"

"Game plan? Have you gone completely bollocks! Really Anni, if you get any more excited I'll have to clean up your excretion!"

Susan and I grinned as Anni aimed to hit me with an empty ice cream case. She missed terribly. Never that sports chick, that one.

"But really, I'm tired too", Susan piped in. Ah, saved by the blond.

Annike rolled her eyes and gazed deeply at me. I hate it when she thinks hard. "You know I despise Sirius Black."

"I know you do, and I'm extremely surprised you're not pushing me to be with Topher", I said truthfully.

"Yes well, I have an idea. I was talking to Rob Mickenzey earlier, before you came from your nap, and he told me a little something."

A curious silence wavered in the air for a moment as Anni dramatically took a swig of frapp and raised each eyebrow alternately, a perk of hers.

"He told me that Sirius was _awfully_ jealous of Topher kissing you. He already thinks you 2 are going out."

Well that would explain his silence at the library earlier...Wait. He was JEALOUS? Woot! This could be fun.

I suppose Anni read my mind or some kind of creepy cult thing there, because she said, "We could make this fun Tasia."

"And how do you plan to tinker with these boy's minds?" Susan seemed to be waking up all of a sudden.

"Well, Santasia, you don't seem to have an interest in Topher that much.... right?"

Again, silence hung over us as I thought for a moment. He was a good kisser I suppose, but no, nothing there really.

"Right", I replied, eager to see where this was going.

"OK, well I'm not saying to lead him on or anything, but I want to see how Sirius reacts to you and Topher."

Wait.... what?

"Ummm go on."

"If you could make your tutorials with Topher a but more obvious, public, especially to Sirius, then he'll get jealous. Then who knows, maybe he'll profess his undying love for you, or something of the sort. And if he's indifferent, then you know that it's not meant to be with you and him."

Maybe all this frapp and ice cream is getting to my head, but I wasn't quite registering what Anni was asking of me. All the same, I said, "Sounds good to me.... for the time being. I really don't see where it's going, but at least I've got a 'plan'...right?"

"Right."

"Right", Susie added with a yawn.

Right.... I've got a plan...right...

And before I completely realized what I had gotten into, and how hard it would be to get out of Annike's plan.... my head hit the pillow.

**Did you really think I wouls have Santasia fall in love with Tophu? Well you thought SORTA right.....**

**Muahahahahahaha**

**cetesy**


	9. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: dont own..yadda yadda..nothin mine...yadda yadda**

**Sorry for my hurry in the last chppie, and sorry that this chapter is short. But I have good news! I am already well on my way to finishing chpater 11! It just may take average time to update so I can see wut ya guys thot bout this chapter cos once you read it, i need to know what ya think about this new turn.**

**Thanks are at the bottom dudes.**

**Heehee, i uploaded this chap twice cos the first time it said A Flamins SCAP! instead of SCAB well anyway...**

**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING:::: i just got an awesome new comp and the damn wordpad doesn't have spell check so im REALLY SORRY for the spelling and grammer problems.**

**Please don't flame me for this chappie...**

**CHAPTER 9. A Flaming Scab, Opened **

Can someone please explain to me, why can men be such jackasses?

Have you ever stopped and pondered on the wonders of the world?

I didn't think so either.

So maybe this isn't some wonder of the world...but it's close enough.

So explain to me, why _are_ men such jackasses?

At one moment you're all laughing, and giggling, and eyeing eachother. You think you've got the ball in your court, you've got it all under control. I mean, you actually believe that you both have a 'connection'.

And then, this dickhead decides to be a total jerk-off ponce. The little wanker (for lack of a better word) will begin to get distant, start seeing other girls, and even talk about you to his friends.

And then the stubborn arse expects to get a peice of _your_ ass.

Well some of my delightful little ponchos have another thing coming!

I suppose by now you, my dearest reader, are tired of hearing me babble like a loose gillyweed over something that I have not yet explained to you.

I HATE that filthy excuse of a near human being!

Who? You may ask.

Can you really not guess who I speak of? Is there no privy, impish, dousche bag that can ring a bell in your mind?

Or are you ye close to chucking a ripe tomatoe at me for stalling you?

Fine, I'll let loose.

It's Sirius Black of course!!! That foolish son of a mother.

Right now, I think I may go have a fit, which acutely consists of me jumping up and down, shaking the dorm room and tearing my bed spread and scarlet curtains. Be back in 5.

OK, I'm back from my little excursion off to the underworld of the pissed off. Time for some explaining I suppose?

There I was, minding my own damn businness. I was ladeling my brewing potion in Potions class when I looked across the room to see a sight that made me drop the ladel into the pot, never to come out again.

Sirius, that sleazy git, was toying around with some cick from Hufflepuff. And if I may say so, she wasn't that pretty.

Why would this get my knickers in a twist you ask? Since I had seen Sirius do this so many times? Well, that was before I almost kissed Sirius, and it was before I realized that I, Santasia Moria, am deeply and _insanely_ in **love** with none other then Sirius Black.

And in a way, I guess it was over night. I woke up this morning and the first thought that reached my groggy head was '_Oh my God, I love him'. _Which is very strange since I had no dreams of him and I wasn't thinking about him!

You probably think it's strange that all of a sudden, I would wake up one birght ans shiny day and proclaim that I am in love.

But this was different. Let me explain to you in a way you might undertsand.

It's like when you have this gory scab on your hand from say... moving a matress. The scab is only slightly peeling and you go to sleep one regular night. Only to find that once you have woken up, this scap has completly peeled of because, perhaps, you were stirring in your sleep. Or some 'friction' caused the scab to peel.

So my love for this ginormous arsehole has been here for quite a while I realize, but it only just bloomed into a flaming scab. How'd you like my metaphor? Or is it simile? Damnit I'll be back in 5.

Sorry for my absense. My confused mind is obviously on a whirlwind right now, because my moods about Black, yes this is what I call him now, have been as bumpy as a pimply camel's back. Not that I would know if a camel would have pimples.

Wait, wouldn't they?

I mean, camels have to grow up and go through some type of _camelian puberty_... right?

Well, back onto the subject.

So I dropped my ladel into the pot because there I saw Sirius flirting with this bouncy blond. From where I was sitting, I could tell that she stuffs. And let me just say that I was sitting pretty far.

He had his uncontrolable arm wrapped around her as they doddled (damnit I know that's not a word, don't mock me!) theirheads around eachother.

I guess that image would make you think of them as bobbleheads. But in a way, they were just some largely _hormonal_ bobbleheads.

Well it seems that I'm making quite the vocabulary today! Considering that I am writing this all down at 11:56 p.m.!

As I was saying, Sirius and his new objection were blatantly flirting shamelessly. I hate him.

I hate him!

I hate him!

I lo- no!

I hate him!

How could he do this to me? I thought he liked me!

Well I'm off to mope in my own miserable world. Then I have to get ready for tutoring with Topher.

I haven't talked to him since he kissed me.

**Dont worry, I'm not going to make Santasia grovel for him or anything...a reviewer once requested to make her 'hard to get' and that is exactly what I intend to do.**

**Thanks:**

**RonniBoy: I never thot how Sirius acted hhm...I'm glad you thought this was real, it's just what I was aiming for.**

**redheadfanatic: i did post! teehee, it just didn't show up for a while, server problems i suppose**

**starlitestarbritelilsis: alright, i am evil...more evil on the way! lol honestly, i like this story better then Playing Nice too, if thats wut ur talkin bout**

**blabz: dont worry, my comp was given me the same prob, it happens a lot**

**i hate everything: errr thanks lol your review made me happy to know that my fellow readers may require Depends wink**

**Canadian Cocoa Chick: we can be evil but I PROMISE topher is not the one whose going to get hurt (read that carefully and ya have a hint of wuts comin up)**

**Me: thank you darling, your review was simply delightful!**

**rachel: no i didn't get it from Greenday, tho they are good. It just popped into my head **

**MissyMelBelle: thanks abunch! i love ur name...anyway, thanks so much for your offer on the beta-ing. im gonna work extra hard on the next chappies for their grammer and stuff...but im seriously considering a beta so stay on your toes.**

**Heya I lurvvv ya guys thankx for the AWESOME reviews, love to read them...and ya know the drill.**

**cetesy**

**v click that sexy ass button v**


	10. First Fire and a Revelation

**Disclaimer: i guess wants me to remind myself everyday that I'm broke! i dont own it!**

**Sorry it took so long to update.**

**Thanks are at the bottom.**

**I wanted to talk about this chapter and the previous chapter. Lately, I've been writing chapters with only Santasia's thoughts. The reason I did this was cuz people had been asking questions about the story and her thoughts came out to answer some of your questions. By the next chapter I'll have it back up to the normal way, with constant convo but for this one again, I had a lot of thoughts and a little conversation. If that makes sense. Enjoy.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope everyone had a fantasic holidays, whether they celebrated Christmas, Hunnukah, Kwanza, Diwali(ME), any other holiday, or just took advantage of 2 weeks to practice some INTENSE laziness (ME), i hope everyone got a relaxing break.**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 10. First Fire** **and a Revelation**

Well, that went... well.

It really, truly wasn't that bad.

Though, Topher and I didn't do mush studying.

Wait! I didn't mean it like that! No...

You have to know, I was shaking like a hyper monkey when he walked into the library.

"Hey Santasia!" Topher approached the far table cautiously.

"Hey... sit down!" I pointed him to the chair next to me and he took a seat.

This time, I wasn't about to let a silence fall. Keep the conversation rolling, I say.

"Um. I wanted to talk to you about yesterday", I tried making eye contact. I promise! I swear on my fish, Daisy's, grave that I was frightened of his dimples.

Whoa. Never thought I'd say that.

Anybee's, I didn't want to be confused, so I decided to look at the interesting golden peeling on the Herbology text book instead. Nothing wrong with that.

I could tell by the sound of his voice, and by the view out of the corner of my sneaky eye, that Topher's face had fallen. "Oh?" He asked.

Was it just me or had I sensed some strained, fakeness to that tone?

Must've been me.

"Well... er."

"Um."

Damnit! I let that godforsaken silence in again!

"You see..."

"Yes?"

"I really don't know you that well, Topher."

"Oh", this time, I know I hadn't mistaken an ersatz 'oh'.

Maybe this guy's just bad with rejection?

All right, I'll let it pass.

"I want to get to know you well, though," I said, picking my words gingerly, "But, as a friend."

"Right."

Silence.

"Just what I was thinking. I'm glad you said that," Topher added resolutely.

I thought, and thought stupidly, that it was safe to look at my dumpee.

Those bloody dimples! Topher grinned at me as if he'd won the Quidditch cup itself.

Oh mercy.

My stomach rumbled.

Though, I'll admit that was more because I was hungry then because of infatuation.

My head spun.

The world turned upside down.

My knees felt weak.

My legs wobbled.

And oh! Every other cliched feeling in the pissy book!

NOT!

Abso-bloody-lutely no feelings what sodding so ever.

"Well, lets begin the lesson then", I said in an attempt to stifle the awkwardness.

It turns out Topher was way ahead of me.

Instead of studying and tutoring, like good children, we went off the the lake to toss rocks over the water.

Fun right?

I think I just aquired myself a friend!

**

* * *

Oh do I have some good for you my friend! Some very jolly good news indeed! **

Teehee! Annike told me that Rob told her that Remus told him that James told him that Sirius told him-

Hold on. Let me breath.

-that Sirius saw me and Topher at the lake! Woopeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-

Breath.

-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Do you know what this means?

I know what this means!

If you don't know what this means then you're a bloody wanker and must stop reading this immediately!

Just kidding.

This means, for my mentally impaired fellows, that Sirius has seen me with a hottie hot hot Quidditch captain and may have some newfound jelousy!

Serves you right you flirtacious prat!

Why are you giving me that look?

Stop giving me that look!

I'm not going to use Topher like this! You know me by now!

Did I forcefully flirt with him?

No!

Did I lead him on?

No!

For that matter, I actually kindly rejected him.

I'm not a sodding hoochie if thats what you're worried about!

Now on with the show!

I must go prance off to my dorm and happily get some homework done while I actually think of ways to get Black ticked.

Oh bloody Mary.

Why must I trip over the table leg at such a happy moment?

Why must I fall flat on my sad old face and experience fellow Gryffindors laugh themselves silly at me?

I must edge away quickly and discretly now, enough attention has come.

Well, as quickly as I can go with a stubbed toe!

**

* * *

Strange how love has made me into a crazy, kniving maniac who wants her object of her offection to be jealous. **

Weird how I'm crazy about Sirius, that bloody took.

Yet stupid how I can't stand being next to him without tearing my nose hair out.

Oh come now.

Let's be adults here.

Everyone has nose hair! No matter how much you, my dear humans, would like to deny it.

Some of us just have ample ringlets that need snippeting. No, not me you fool!

As I was saying before I was rudley interrupted by... me.

Cough

Do I need to go to Madam Finnigan for a check up at the hospital wing? Do I have some type of sickness?

What in the name of melted sneakers compels me to day dream over a certain heart throb, and yet, when I'm in his mere presence I scamper away, wanting to rip off his pretty little head?

Mental am I?

Well I can't think of a comeback at the moment so I'll just occupy myself with inspecting my dirty nails which I will never get around to manicuring.

And yes, I know that's not a word. Quit the patronizing me, won't you _mum_.

**

* * *

**

You know what I've realized?

I was jealous of Sirius for flirting with that chick, and now he's jealous because he thinks I'm flirting with Topher.

Now I know realizing that isn't much of a feat, but you haven't let me reach my point yet.

What I've _realized_ is that this is coming out to be like a jealousy war.

All's fair in love and war, I suppose.

Oh damnit does anyone bloody know what that sodding phrase means?

I would like to use it properly and actually know what it means!

Because war isn't fair, incase you haven't noticed.

Frankly, war is old man talking and young men dying.

And love.

Well, I don't think I'm experienced, considering I just discovered myself to be smitten THIS MORNING!

But from what I've seen, heard, and read, love isn't fair.

It's just... destined. I guess.

But don't mix destiny with fate, please.

In my book, destiny is what you make it to be. If you get exceptional grades, you are destined to 'rise above' in your proffession.

Unless you screw that up some how.

So destiny isn't like fate, because fate is the theory that every choice you make was going to happen anyway. It was already 'written in a book', persay.

But destiny is when you make choices which consequent and perhaps destin you to a future.

How's that for food for thought?

Oh tosh this talk! I'm off to skive some food from the kitchens.

**

* * *

**

**redheadfanatic: thanx for the reviews, love to read them, yes the camalian puberty was one of my more...brilliant ideas lol**

**Canadian Cocoa Chick: I deffinetly know what you mean....urgh....bad memories.....**

**starlitestarbritelilsis: wow im really sorry about what happened to you. if it helps, sometimes your friends dont realize that their actions can really hurt, and ive learned that theres deffinetly nothing wrong with getting new friends, so go out there and find someone! and i hope you guys patch things up :) **

**xxxsapphiretearxxx: it is like school huh? exactly wut i was goin for, thanx for the review!**

**Misao, Demon Master: lol ive never played that game (confused) anyway, its amazing how many girls have told me their agreement.**

**tenshisenshi: thanx for the adivce, i deffinetly need to sleep! well i will be from now on cuz school is starting up again tomorrow, tho that also means slower updates :(**

**Poodle Luva: yea you were evil poodle? well thanx for the idea, it really helped!**

**Cooling the Fire: seriously? its the first fic? you should go to my fave stories list, you'll find TONS of awesome Sirius fics!**

**Amanda Ayers: thanx a bunch for reviewing! ive always thot of Sirius as the womanizer...**

**sugarNspikes: lol your ego is welcome! I truly did love your story though. and I meant that keep the same writing, just seprate the paragraphs more. Like you know how I space almost every sentence? usually the maximum amount of sentences together should be 3 and even if you didn't have more, they seemed really long. i hope that makes sense...anyway, thanx for reviewing!**

**Kabitzsky : thanx a lot for the review! and happy new year to you too!**

**squeeky-toy 123 : Well I havent heard from you awhile! glad to hear from ya and thanx for reviewing!**

**Siriusly Deluded: Im glad you liked these last 2 chaps! I was having lot's of fun writing them! Actually, a bunch of people thought I would make her like Tophu... Dun Dun Dun! Anyway, hurry up and update Sirius Randomness!**

**Winks and hugs yall**

**Please review...I love hearing from you!!!!!**

**cetesy**


	11. A Midnight Rondezvous Sorta

**Disclaimer: dont own it.....so bored**

**URGENT! MUST READ ALL THE WAY! IMPORTANT!**

**1. I'm gonna change this title soon....er yea....to this story....**

**2. This is the second to longest chap and a fast update so I hope ya guys enjoy it!**

**3. I am in need of a BETA so if you think you're ready for the horrid job over doing my corrections... good luck! let me know your email and what not in a review or email me at **

**4. I have a new story coming out and I need help with the title. It's an L/J Sirius/ OC comedy and isnt really at all normal. The whole story is written through notes passed between students during classes so deffinetly not ordinary at all. At the bottom of this page I'll have an excerpt of the story, and then you guys can send me some ideas on what to title it! PLEASE?**

**5. Uhhhh I dont have anything else to say except, thanks are at the bottom, along with an excerpt from a new story and on with the show ppl!**

**BTW, I know I said 'yall' and stuff and NO im not southern, I'm just too lazy to type 'you all'.**

**CHAPTER 11. Midnight Rondezvous...Sorta**

I tickled the over large pear and entered quietly into my haven, the Hogwarts kitchens.

Considering it's about 11:18 p.m. right now (my handy dandy watch) you surely can't expect those kind boisterous munchkins to hurdle me with offers of food.

The 4 large serving tables had been cleared and in place were about 5 hundred (mind you this is a large room filled with small people) tiny cots in orderly rows through out the whole room.

At the far end was a cozy fireplace and a comfy looking table to sit at.

Now you're wondering what I'm doing here when there's no house elf to serve me food.

Well dear, it's something called, the magic of left overs.

I carefully made my way across the floor, hoping not to wake anyone (or step on them).

Too bad my feet ar as loud as trolls.

Immediately, a peculiarily small lady house elf woke up with a high pitched squeal.

"Shhhh. It's only me, Santasia", the elf looked up at me as I recognized her.

Arien was her name, an elf with rather green twinkling eyes the size of cup cakes.

Merlin I am hungry.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" She inquired me in a hushed tone.

"Sorry to wake you Arien. I've only come here for a snack, you can go back to sleep. I'll only be taking a butter beer. And, er, maybe a sticky bun or 2", I grinned sheepishly at her, knowing that she was well aware of my midnight cravings.

"Yes Ms. Moria. Go right on ahead. And lucky you! You've got someone to keep you company!"

"Oh no Arien, go to sleep now. I can feed myself", I smiled at her.

"No I don't mean me. There's a silly boy back there eating food as well. I'm sure you know him. His name's Sirius Black, it is", she grinned back at me as my face fell.

Oh shit.

"Sirius?" I said in a not so quiet tone.

The nasty little pig finally looked up from his feed, "Santasia! What are you doing here?"

I swear that moron could wake up a rock. "Sirius, hush yourself!"

"Oh sorry. What are you doing here?" He whispered to me as cake frosting dripped from his idle spoon.

"Oh well, you know me. I just decided to come here to study whether the myth about the school porridge is true. If they really do put cockroaches into it." Sirius gave me a puzzled look, obviously not getting the sarcasm I'd implied.

"I've come here to _eat_." I said sitting down next to him at the corner table.

"Ah. What would you like? Some cup cakes? Sandwiches? Porridge I dare say?"

"Just some butter beer and a sticky bun, thanks", he reached down into a crate that was set next to his chair and fished out my order.

At that moment, I realized that Arien was still standing next to me and intently listening to our conversation and watching us.

Sirius and I both looked at her simultaneously and she quickly scurried off to her cot like a mouse and adapted some rather fake, high pitched snores.

"Anyway." Sirius handed me the food and grinned like his life depended on it.

Oh dear mother of chocolate, did he have to smile?

I felt myself blush as heat creeped upon my face, lining me like an obvious vine.

"What?" Sirius had noticed my hyper colored face. Damn those cheeks of mine!

"Nothing", I quickly uncapped my butter beer and took a swig to distract him from my inhuman cheeks.

"Okay", he said cockily, and I immediately stopped blushing. His ego is a humungo turn-off.

We all know what time it is don't we?

Awkward silence time!

Yay! Whoopee!

Time of my sodding life.

"So... what's up with you lately?" Sirius looked at me intently, as if he wanted to hold a conversation like an adult.

What's up with me? Well that's a bit stand-offish. I'm in all of his bloody classes!

"Nothing", I answered warily.

"Right, right, right, right, right, right", he mumbled annoyingly. "You've got things to see, boys to do eh?"

I glared at him to show that I didn't appreciate the sexual inuendo. "Excuse me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Now it was his turn to say, "Nothing."

Again, no one spoke. I downed the rest of the bottle and tried a bite at my second sticky bun as Sirius prodded his cake.

Finally, Sirius spoke, "Are you dreading the Transfiguration test tomorrow as much as I am?"

"Yes, and I haven't even studied for the thing she just taught us today! Ugh I hate sodding Mondays."

"Me too", he smiled at me and brought my bloody blushies back, "Did you see _me_- er I mean did you see _the_ Quidditch match on Sunday?"

"Of course, erm, I wouldn't ever miss it", oh crap, I just realized how that must sound to him. "You know, I mean, Graham is on the team and all."

"Oh so you like him?" Sirius raised his eyebrow at me nuetrally.

"No! He's one of my best friends." This ponce jumps to conclusions just as often as he jumps from girl to girl, like a frog on a lily pad. Wanker.

"Oh", he said softly.

I reached to his side of the table to the crate on the floor. My fingers skimmed the lid as I strained my arm to unlatch it for another butterbeer. Just a little further.

And whoops! There I fell off my chair sideways, bringing it down with me to the sounds of Sirius laughing joyfully.

Sirius was shaking with laughter and I was so sure I would see tears of mirth rolling down his face soon enough. But, instead, I saw Sirius himself roll out of his chair from loosing balance due to his hyteria.

His full weight was planted on me and I wanted to scream bloody murder, but from my veiw on the floor I saw the silent cots of the house elves and resumed to biting my tongue.

"Sirius, your elbow is in my stomach! Move!"

"Sorry", he panted as he got off of me and pulled me up gently, "Sorry, you just looked so-"

"I don't need you reminding me how _pleasent_ I look in that compromising position."

"_Compromising_ position eh?" He smirked at me his smirkiest of the smirkier smirks of his. That bloody perv!

"Sirius, I believe you are just asking for a smack upside your pompous head. Would you like me to deliver it to you?" There. That shut him up.

Sirius frowned at me and arched his eyebrows. The lowered them. Then arched them again. He wiggled them alternately, almost bringing a smile to my face.

He won't be getting to me that easily.

One thing that I have failed to mention about the wondrous Hogwarts kitchens, is the wide window over the fireplace. From my seat at the little table, I could gaze out the window and overlook the waning moon and the abundant stars in the sky.

A short intake of breath from me and I realized that it was drizzling outside.

My love for rain overtook me and I quickly got up from my seat... only to knock it over.

"Ehrm. Quite the clumsy one eh?" Sirius smiled piously at me as I glared back.

"If you don't mind, I'll be leaving now", without waiting for his response, I walked as fast as I could out of the kitchens to my destination.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I scampered as stealthily as I could across the main passage when I heard footsteps behind me.

OH SHIT! I'm being followed! If I get caught by Filch he'll skin me alive with a blunt spoon.

I hid as well as I could behind a niche in the wall, waiting for my follower to either turn back or walk on.

I saw a bulky shadow approaching the very place I was standing. OH GOD, they knew I was there!

What's my excuse?

Erm...I had to pee?

But we have bathrooms in each of the dorms!

I could say the toilet got clogged.

Wait, this is Hogwarts! No toilet could get clogged!

Oh um... I was just turning in a late assignment to Professor McGonnagal.

Pft... Yea right.

Oh! I could pretend I was sleep walking!

OK, here I go. Must feign sleep.

How to feign sleep?

I shut my eyes and loosened my muscles. For an added effect, I raised my arms up in front of me, that is what sleep walkers do right? And for the cherry on top, I emited a large snort to seem like I was snoring.

I heard the startled gasp from my follower, and barely opened my left eye to take a peek at he/ or she.

What I saw would make my blood boil like a mandrake in a pot, even 10 years later when I would look back on this.

Here I was, acting like some deranged, chemically imbalanced zombie, trying to escape trouble.

And there was none other then Sirius 'Oh Kiss Me' Black himself, shoving his perverted fist up his perverted mouth to prevent his perverted gigles from escaping.

"Sirius?"

"Santasia?"

That was it!

_SMACK!_

I whacked that bloody chook upside his head, just like I'd promised.

He pouted like a fish at me and rubbed the back of his head, "What was that for?"

"For scaring the staples out of me!" I gave him a final glare, and by this time, my eyes were truly getting tired from all of the excersise. I resumed to walking towards the front doors.

"Where are you going?" He hurried to keep up with my strides, which really wasn't that difficult considering his legs are like bloody towers compared to mine!

"_That_, is not even the least of your business", I said vaguely, hurrying my pace to lose him. Couldn't he just leave me alone?

"Well I guess I'll keep you company then!"

I turned around so fast that I developed a crick in my neck and Sirius bumped headlong into me. "**_NO._**"

I waited to see if he had any response.

Hhm....he did.

"Why not?" Sirius was obviously not getting the danger his life was in if he bothered me any more.

Confused aren't you?

I know I said I was smitten like a kitten for him _this morning. _But this boy is really starting to get on my nerves! Anyway, I must play hard to get!

"Sirius", I gritted my teeth, "I would like to be alone please."

"But why?"

OK, I'm actually going to do something I haven't done since I was 7. I'm going to listen to my therapist and count back from ten.

Putting the fact that my parents sent me to a therapist at age 7 because I had been having reoccuring dreams about talking leather boots that were out to kill me so I turned to be a vegetarian for 3 years and have been a complete humanitarian ever since, aside, we will continue with the story.

10....

"Why do you ask so many questions Black?"

9.....

"What do you mean?"

8......

"....................................", I had absolutely no response.

7....

I turned back around and headed for the main door.

6.....

He still followed me.

5....

I slipped out the doorway and I heard him come out and shut it behind us.

4.......

"Oh it's raining! Quite chilly eh? Want a snuggle 'Tasia?"

3....

"You don't like talking much do you?"

And then I felt it. Gentle drops of water poured down all around us, hitting my face like a massage and soddening my pajamas.

Without a backwards glance at the hottie standing forlornly next to me, I began to run.

Yes I ran.

What's so strange about that?

As Jenni always says, "If you think sunshine makes you happy, you've obviously never danced in the rain!"

OK, so I wasn't exactly dancing. But running through the wet slush was so exhilerating.

And all of a sudden...

It was ruined.

I felt a hand skim mine as I ran, and when I turned to look, I honestly thought I would gag.

There Sirius was, running right along side with me. And I must admit, he looked quite like an idiot.

A true bred moron he was.

Due to my lack of vision, since I was staring at the wanker next to me, I collided violently with a tree.

Alls I can say is...

**OUCH.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's awake!"

"Good good. Now I can take points off."

"No detention professor?"

"Good idea Mr. Black. 2 nights of detention additionally to 20 points from Gryffindor."

A whimper from Sirius.

Oh sheiz. I'm being watched again. What is it with creepy people watching me while I sleep?

Wait something isn't right.

I recognized the voice of Sirius', but the other one.

OH FoCK!

And no, that's not a mis-spell.

The other voice belonged to Filch.

Bloody old Filch and his creepy feline mistress.

I _swear_ she is more then just a pet to him!

I even saw him buying her jewelery once, at Diagon Alley!

Anyway, I must feign sleep to stall time.

I need to think of a way to get out of this.

"Ms. Moria, I know you're awake", he said to me in his creaky, un oiled hinges, type of voice.

"Oh. What happened?" Must stall, must stall, must stall.

"You ran into a tree on the grounds", he smirked at me, obviously enjoying himself. "And Mr. Black had the _courtesy_ of bringing you to the hospital wing because you were unconsious. And well... he ran into me", Filch chuckled like a wheezy teapot.

Sirius brought me to the hospital wing? What an IDIOT!

And now we're in trouble. Thanks to him.

"20 points from Gryffindor. And detention with McGonnagal for the next 2 nights! Now off you go."

I sighed, knowing that he was letting me off easy.

Sirius and I walked in silent companionship all the way up to the Gryffindor tower.

Probably because I'd magicked his moronic mouth shut.

And you know what I've just realized? I have to spend the next 2 nights in detention, with Sirius Black!

Take an axe, chop my head off, feed my remains to a kneazle... NOW. See if I care!

It really couldn't get any worse.

And just as I thought this, a black cat crossed our path.

Oh FOCK.

* * *

**THANKS:**

**Kabitzsky: 'random' is my middle name......erhm.....not really but.....THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**SiriusBlack's Angel: Well if I answered that there would be no fun left in the story now would there?**

**Elle: ****thanks a bunches for reviewing hon! hope to see ya around (well not literally)**

**Amanda Ayers: smitten is a british word for 'madly in love' persay, and im not british but I've watched a few good movies. And Diwali is celebrated in Hinduism, a religion from India, where I was born. Diwali is the festvial of lights and quite a lot of fun!**

**squeeky-toy 123: sorry bout the hardness to read thingy..the usualy writing style will come back in no time!**

**sugarNspikes: wow I love long reviews! very amusing to read..especially yours lol! I really liked your **riding the magical crystallized pure-cane white pony **bit and if ya dont mind, could I use that in my story sometimes? lol weird i know!**

**redheadfantaic: im really sorry for my slow updates, im what some may say a true procrastinater**

**Canadian CoCoa Chick: lol im glad im not alone THAnks for reviewing!**

**Cooling the Fire: wow that was QUITE random.... do you like eating tophu or something? actually my mum loves making that stuff, you know, sateing it with veggies and all, and she loves forcing me eat soyburgers, which i shyly say, are really yummy!**

**Misao, Demon Master: a wanker is a male who is a complet egotistical -insert insult here- its actually just a bad name, and can mean almost anything, from fool to jerk and prat to asshole...erhm...scuse me french And a sodding hoochie, well sodding is really a substitue for the 'f' word and hoochie is like a major slut whose almost like a prostitute but not. Hoochies a term usually used when certain 'pimps' got a lot of girls on their shoulder...except 'sodding hoochie is a lighter term then persay 'effin slut prostitute!'.....man ive got quite a nasty vocab!**

**my-invisible-friend: hehe ive based her on lots of girls i know actually..glad you reviewed!**

**harry ginny: huggle? lol i might just use that in this story..if you dont mind? pretty please? anyway, i love ur story and im so flattered your dedicating to me! -one slow dramtic tear rolls down, a camerca's close up- ahh jk well update soon!**

**DarkKestralSileQeen: ive NEVER had such a random impulse..im at a loss for words...theres no word invented yet for your 'randomness'....lemme get back to you on that!**

* * *

Here is an excerpt from my new story....please help me think of a title! Anyway, all you need to know is that James and Lily are in the middle of passingnotes and hes trying to ask her out by bribing her with ice-cream: 

Lily in Italics and James in Plain

Just go away before I rip off your pretty little head OK?

Oh so you think I'm 'pretty'?

I NEVER said that! GO AWAY!

Admit it! You think I'm 'pretty'.

Potter you're about to get us into deep crap with McGonnagal if you don't stop passing this to me!

Well Evans, you could just choose to not reply.

Evans?

Evans?

Oh come on!

I didn't mean it literally!

Write SOMETHING!

Please?

POTTER IF YOU DON'T STOP BOTHERING ME NOW, I WILL GIVE YOU A DETENTION!

Incase you've forgotten my dear Lily, you may be Head Girl, but I am Head Boy. Therefor, I could give you a detention as well. And what more? I could make you share that detention with me!

Don't even think about it...

That's it! Detention, this Friday at Hogsmeade. Your punishment is to spend the whole day with me!

Is this your lame idea of asking me out again??? NO!

Please?

NO!!!

I'll buy you the Triple Layered Chocolate Wall from Honeydukes, which I know you love.

I can buy it myself, thank you.

So that means that you'll come and I don't have to buy?

No, that means I'm not coming and you're not buying.

Pleeaaase?

You're groveling doesn't help you, it only makes you look 10 times more pathetic.

So you're saying that I should find another way instead of groveling to ask you out?

Ye-NO! I mean to say that you're a pathetic wanker whom I will never EVER go out with... EVER!

All right, lemme know what ya think! Applications for BETA's are open and ideas for a title for the above excerpt and you know the dril

REVIEW! teehee....with love, Cetesy.


	12. Only On Wednesdays

Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda

Here is a story from an awesome reviewer. It's an awesome story too so go check it out PLEASE:)

Again And From Now On by sugarNspikes

**MPPW era** SBxOC Cordelia and Sirius are rivals of the friendliest kind, but when a slip on both parts occurs, the repercussions of another are deemed too risky. Staying away, however, proves to be even riskier for their sanity.

This chapter is dedicated to Rebel Writer for being my 100th reviewer and RedHeadFanatic because she is my wonderful BETA!

You won't believe how crazy life has been for me lately. All I can do is say I'm deeply sorry and give you a list of excuses. But I'll spare you and give you what you've been waiting for...

Only On Wednesdays :Chapter 12

"Well, you shouldn't have gone out so late in the first place!" Annike looked at me disapprovingly with her fierce hazel eyes.

"But I was hungry!" I whined, knowing the argument was getting old.

"I still can't believe you RAN INTO A TREE," Graham snorted on his OJ once again. "I believe that's the blondest moment you've ever had!"

"It happens ok?" I'm beginning to think my supposed friends are supposedly making fun of my supposed blondness!

"Hey at least you get some more bonding time with Black eh?" Ben looked at me teasingly as Susan and Jenni kept laughing their good old asses off.

"Do you like your pancakes Ben? Do you like how they taste Ben? Have you ever wondered how it might feel to have good tasting pancakes shoved up your ass Ben? Do you want me to help you find out BEN?" I glared at him as he meekly turned away and nibbled on his pancakes.

More giggles and stares from scared first years. "Come on, let's get back to the common room. I forgot my Transfiguration books", Anni grabbed my arm and dragged me from the table.

"You know it is probable to run into a tree!"

"Only for you", she giggled again. Obviously, my dearest humanitarian 'friend' has used up all of her consideration on cute little bunnies and dying grape plants, instead of using it for the greater good; her meek and helplessly silly friend.

Wait. Do grapes grow on trees or plants?

* * *

"Since I always seem to have a problem with this class, I've decided to give you all a new seating chart." 

Groans and outrages were heard from all of the 7th year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws around McGonnagal's classroom.

"Stop chattering and whining. I don't want to hear it. All right, starting from the right-hand side aisle, Mary and Jack, James and Priya, Lily and Remus."

Anni and I got up from our shared desk to make room for Lily and Lupin. I decided to spice things up, that's all.

"Oh my dear Annike! What will I do without you?" I feigned drama and laid my hand across my forehead, as I'd seen in so many Disney movies.

"Oh Santasia, it is so sad that we must part," we both gasped and hugged each other like a Shakespearean play as silence took the classroom. Then came abrupt giggles.

"That is precisely why we need a new seating chart...And why I'm not seating you 2 with each other."

I pouted at Mcgonnagal, hey she can't be that evil right?

"Ms. Moria, unless you want another detention, additional to the ones you already have, I would suggest to keep a good girl attitude."

OK not so much of a happy kitty now is she?

Thanks McGonnagal, you've just informed a whole poop load of people about my detention.

"On the middle aisle, third to the back, Santasia and Mr. Black."

So I still haven't found out if grapes grow on trees, must make a note of checking the libra-

WHAT?

"WHAT?" Sirius shouted in surprise.

Bloody mind-reader.

All right, not so much.

He jumped into his seat gleefully, patted my chair and licked his front teeth vulgarly.

Of course he meant it as a joke.

Right?

RIGHT?

"Just kidding 'Tasia, come on, no need to be afraid," he patted the chair once more, but this time with a good hearted smile. I guess I'm not the only theatrical nerd in this school. That Beater can feign pretty well eh?

I cautiously approached the table, setting my books down gingerly, purposefully making sure none of my belonging came in a 4 inch radius of his.

2 can play at that game.

As McGonnagal went on and on about her seating chart and the new class rules, Sirius and I tested the waters.

He scooted his chair towards mine.

I scooted away.

I giggled and glanced at Anni, who was grinning back. Hhm, maybe not at the hilarious event I was going through, but because she was mercifully seated next to Graham. I guess McGonnagal picks favorites!

As McGonnagal began to go through the morning lesson magic onto the board, Sirius turned his chair away from me and began to flirt with Jessica, an average Jane, at the table next to ours.

Ah, so I see he wants to play hard to get. Puh-lease! Like I'm gonna fall for that.

I turned my chair away in turn from his and began to take my notes. Acting a good girl is actually being the part. So it stayed like this for the rest of the class period.

But one would be outrageously blind to not notice the glare Sirius shot at me for ignoring his facade.

"Class dismissed. Ms. Moria, Mr. Black, please come to my desk."

Oops. Have I done something so bad that I don't know what I've done?

I gulped back my phobia of creepy, scornful teachers who do not like you in the first place, and approached McGonnagal's desk, with Sirius lagging behind.

"You 2 may be aware that you have the next 2 nights of detention with me?"

She paused and glared at us, like one of those nagging mothers that actually expect you to confess all of your mistakes. Ya right.

"Yes we're aware", Sirius said with his chin up. How the hell does he do it? If I said that to a professor they'd wack me with their wand on my bum! Sodding favorties. She just likes Black 'cos he's brilliant at Transfiguration.

"Then you're aware that I have a teacher's meeting and your detention interferes with it?"

My eyes got big like Bambi, could this mean she's letting us off for the night?

"This means that you will serve detention in the kitchens with the Houseleves."

Of course that didn't mean she was letting us off for the night!

"You will help clean up without magic. And you're being watched so don't try anything."

"How are we being watched if you're all at the teacher's meeting?" Sirius braved to ask.

McGonnagal gave him an icy stare, damn I think I could pee in my pants if I was at the receiving end of that, "Nevertheless, we have our ways, Mr. Black."

McGonnagal nodded to herself and stacked a pile of scrolls neatly on her desk, as if dismissing us with her actions.

I waddled quickly out of the room, under the weight of my burdened backpack and caught up with my 'posse' before I would have to bare another one of Black's escapades.

Like I've said before, very long ago; I'm slower then an old turtle.

Black caught up in a heartbeat and began to chatter up a storm, earning both of us curious expressions from passbyers.

"Hey Santasia, did you get the letter from your Mum about the Holidays?"

I glanced at him suspiciously, "No, why?"

"Well I got a letter from my Aunt Odessa that our families are meeting up at the Villa this Christmas", he grinned at me, waiting for an excited reply.

"The VILLA! Oh shiez! Did she say I had to come?" I puppy-eyed Sirius, dreading what he would say.

"She specifically said you had to come. I think she knew you would put up a fight, considering what happened last time-"

"Uh don't remind me", I interrupted. The memory of my last visit at the Villa was all to fresh in my head, back in 3rd year.

It was a tradition for the Moria and Black family to vacation at this Italian Villa during the winters, to get away from the piercing cold of Britain. Of course, Sirius' immediate family never came, seeing as they had exiled half of their own clan. But the good cream of the crop in his family had always been quite close with mine, hence the Black and Moria ally.

But on more important subjects, that last visit to the Villa was a disaster! To begin with, many of my relatives and Sirius' hadn't seen me for ages. So you can guess how they cooed over my 'sudden burst of a bosom' and all the other puberty shmuck.

Have you ever had your Aunts offer you pointy cotton bras? And those long over-night pads? Oh and those charm books on How To Get Over PMS! Well if you haven't, you my friend are the most fortunate person I know!

Of course, my Mum didn't dare stop the relatives from baggering me, she thought it was all good fun. And my brothers. And my cousins. Not to mention Sirius and his family.

Oh and how can I forget the wonderful congregation of match-makers my family is? I swear on my big toe on the left foot that every boy between the ages of 10-15 was a target to be my wretched husband through some twisted arranged marriage.

Obviously, with my poor luck, the family always chose the ugliest guys for fitting. Not that I could find any cuter guys to be with anyway.

The hours, days, no WEEKS of taunting I had befallen from all of my cousins and Sirius and his cousins. The painful, agonizing moments I spent with Aunti Gemmi trying to wrap a measuring belt around my chest. For every hair there is on my head, my family reminded me of 'changes' and 'feelings' and whatever other shtick that I have fruitlessly tried to block out of my memory, still burns me to this day.

Oh but of course, I grew ten-fold since I was 13 years old, and I only dare to cringe at the thought of what they'll do to me now.

"Santasia? You awake? You look like you're having an amazing orgasm..er...I mean epiphony!" Sirius snorted as I slapped him hard on the arm, waking up from my trance of misery.

"Must you always bother me whilst I stay in deep thought Mr. Black?"

In contrast to my language, Sirius replied, "Only on Wednesdays babe."

I glared at him, "First of all, it's Tuesday", I took a deep breath before plunging into the pool of chastising I was about to do, "And secondly, don't ever call me babe. The mere idea of calling a lady by the name of a baby pig is gross, demeaning, and should make you spaz in pain, not laugh in mirth-"

"OK OK, I get the point. Just joking", he smiled sheepishly.

"Yea well give a better joke next time, Mr. Hilarious Comedian."

"Hilarious Comedian eh? I thought you though my jokes were full of crap."

"Usually they are Sirius", I explained to him, "that's just a nickname some of us made to insult you behind your back", I smirked, waiting for his reply.

"Oh", he said gaily, "Hey...hey wait!"

Before he could reprimand me, I hurried away and into the Charms room. I reached a desk just in time to see Sirius enter right as the bell rang.

"Your late Mr. Black", Professor Flitwick announced, "Please have a seat."

Sirius grumbled and purposefully walked by my chair, "Mr. Comedian thinks someone is a bit sneaky", he lightly kicked my foot and walked by.

"Only on Wednesdays babe."

* * *

**I'm aware it's short, and theres more bad news, there won't be another chapter for a while. If you'd like to know why, read my profile once it's been updated, and sorry if I'm in a bad mood, it's been a very long day.**

**The excerpt of the story I showed in the last chapter, well that story will not be uploaded for a while either but thanks to everyone who gave me title ideas.**

**I won't give personal notes this time because I had about 2 long ass pages of notes to EACH AND EVERY ONE of you but it got deleted from my damn computer and I don't have the strngth to type anymore...**

THANK YOU SOOO MUCH TO:

_redheadfanatic_

_vindicated16_

_sugarNspikes_

_XxInsanityxX_

_tensishensi_

_my-invisible-friend_

_i-luv-hunter.niall_

_Me_

_Misao-Demon Mast_

_Rebel Writer_

_theQibbleringQuibbler_

_cool person_

_danielle_

Again, thank you all so much and sorry I kept you waiting. Sonn I'll update the profile and if you'd like, you can read my long and miserable list of excuses.

Well you know the drill, tell me what you thought. and

Review

With lurv, Cetesy


	13. Dreaded Letter

**Disclaimer: Doooont ooowwwn it!**

**Hey so this wasn't too slow of an update was it? Hope ya guys enjoy this chap, I was gonna write about the detention but I've decided to make that in the next chapt. **

**IMPORTANT INFO BEFORE YOU GO ON...PLEASE READ!**

**1. Cuz I'm so gracious, Im gonna drop you a hint! It's sorta vague, so shoot me! Anyway, FYI, theres lots of clues and forshadowings in this chapter, so just keep your eyes wide if you care!**

**2. Ooo this ones important. If you're curios, go to my bio and skim down until it says "UPDATES TO ALL READERS" in bold and I think underlined too. If you read that whole passage, you migth find something cool about this story, and another one. **

**Ah anyway, hope you go check out the bio, just skip all the info bout me and go to the reader info kinda thing i said to cos i posted it there and yea...OH an go to my homepage too! No reason, just cos it kicks ass and you should go see it cos i made it and it kicks ass.**

**Are you getting angry at me yet? Fear no more, CHAPTER 13 is HEEEERE!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 13. The Dreaded Letter**

Such a wonderful day outside. Truly!

The birds are chirping. Flowers of assorted pretty colors such as, pink and yellow, are blooming. A sweet smell of...

Except, it's winter.

And all of the stupid trees are leaveless except for the un-inviting evergreens.

Theres not birds chirping on account of they've all probably either been killed by the Whomping Willow, or eaten by creepy old Mrs. Norris.

The only sign of a 'flower' here is the bouquet of roses Madaline Whine got from some poor chook or the other.

But there is a smell in the air.

The smell of doom.

I got the letter from Mum about...the villa.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Before you assume my family is wretched and dreadful, let me explain to you about them. Starting from:

My Mum's bloody strict. She mollycoddled me and my brother all of my life, treating us like we were porcelain. Of course, whenever we did something bad, my brother got off easy since he's a _boy_, and _boys_ can play in mud while girls should hold tea parties.

Don't even get me started on that one.

If you want to know how scary Mum was, heres an example. My brother Jents and I were both potty trained by the time we were 3 months old. If I told you how she got us to do that, you'd be petrified for the rest fo your life, so I'll spare you.

On the other hand, my big brother Jents is what every big brother is here for. To 'protect' me (which is truly annoying) or to bother the hell out of me. He usually enjoys doing both equally, but since I've never really found a guy for him to protect me from except for little Jimmy when we were 3, I don't have much problem in that department.

My Dad and Jents get along really well. And they have to if they're living with my insane mother and I. Dad's usually the quiet one though, but sometimes, early in the morning you'll here him singing in the kitchen. You may think that's cute and all bloody well but try waking up to his screeches at 6 a.m. and see how you like it!

If I really wanted to go into an extensive evaluation about my hyper aunts and teasing uncles and every family story, I could just choke you instead, because it would be just as painful and surprising.

But instead, I will tell you why you are reading this in the first place.

I got the letter from Mum about the villa.

I mean, I didn't believe Sirius when he said we were going there! It could've been some twisted joke right?

But it isn't. And he was also, sadly, right about the WHOLE family being there. The aunts and uncles and aunts and uncles and cousins and cousins and blah blah blah blah blah.

And what makes all this shtick even better? Mum and Dad aren't ever going to be there! Mum says that in celebration of their 25th anniversary (yes they are quite old now) her and Dad have planned a trip for 2 to the Carribbean Islands.

THE BLOODY ISLANDS!

They obviously don't love me anymore, seeing that they're going to leave me to fend for myself at this whole reunion thing.

Maybe I could get out of it?

Shit. Of course not. My family would hunt me down like sodding Vikings. With the stone tools and everything. If you don't believe me, you don't know my family.

Since I am unbelievably weak, stupid, and uncourageous, I may have to ask someone to kill me now instead.

So I get up from my unmade bed and walk to the dark dresser, observing my reflection.

Yep I'm screwed.  
I've deffinetly grown like a sodding _weed_, and I'm definitely not as dorky as I was at age 13. No, I'm much more insane and indecisive. Ah the hurdles of puberty!

I'm still trying to avoid that menacing thought... What if Aunt Jemima wants me to marry over winter break?

I swear on my burnt quill that she tried to arrange me to some _egg_ delivery boy last time!

I wonder...is there a spell I could do to make me insanely hideous and curveless?

I'm seriously contemplating the idea...

I could ask Anni...

* * *

"Hey Anni, I need some major help." 

"What?"

I stood between 2 shelves of dusty, neglected books as thick as my head, waiting by Anni's little table where she and Graham sat studying.

She looked at me with raised eyebrows while Graham seemed to have come over a case of 'red cheek syndrome'. I have no idea why really. Maybe he just sneezed. Whatever.

"I need to be...de-attractified", I pleaded, hoping that Anni wouldn't mind me making up my own word.

She stared at me for a while, trying to process in her logical little head what the hell I'd meant. And without warning, they both burst out laughing.

What? Do I have a monkey behind me or something? Why must I be laughed at? I ask you!

"What? I mean it! We need to find a way to make me ugly!" I sat down at the table, holding a solemn face as they both giggled at me.

"I thought you wanted to _catch_ Sirius' attention, not make him run the other way", Anni humored.

Yea right. Like I'm going to give him a thought when I have this sodding _event_ looming over my head.

"This isn't about Black, for your information! I need to be de-beautified by winter break."

"Are you trying to scare off Santa Clause?" This time, it was Graham, and this time, I kicked him in the shin.

That sobered both of my _wonderful_ friends up. Anni spoke up finally, seeming to have acquired breath now, "Then why do you want to be ugly, may I ask?"

"Because! This vacation I've got to go to the villa! It's going to be a family reunion! You know what happens when I'm with my Aunts!"

Anni's eyes widened briefly. Of course, she'd heard about my horrid traumas at these reunions, but apparently, she doesn't care that much.

"That doesn't mean you've got to be ugly! Every girl has to go through that embarrassment with their family!"

Oh bloody toe socks. That comment deserves a death glare or else my name is Marzipan The Unicorn.

"But of course, _you_ never had to go through that! Neither did Susan, or Jenni, or Lily, or EVERY OTHER BLOODY WOMEN IN THE WORLD EXCEPT FOR THE SELECT FEW WHO WERE CHOSEN TO BE TORTURED FOR UN-NAMED REASONS!"  
Fine. Maybe I over reacted. A _little_ bit. But I'm sure you would to!

OK so probably not, but humor me won't you?...You already have been for the past 12 chapters anyway.

Annike and Graham, who had stayed silent through my whole tantrum, recovered from my projections and said, "I'm not helping you with this. It's childish and illogical and I really don't know why I'm even saying this since you weren't really going to do it anyway."

She has a point.

"And your Mum already sends a picture of you every 6 months, at least thats what you told me. So they already know what you look like", Graham informed.

Thanks a lot bud. Thanks for letting me know this detail which I overlooked _after_ Anni and I had a shouting match...with me doing most of the part.

"Why are you 2 here anyway?"

Hhm, seemed to hit a nerve. I wonder... They were probably plotting ways to kill me in my sleep and make it look like it was an accident. Hey, even i get tired of myself sometimes!

"I was helping Graham with his Transfiguration essay."

Ok not so much. I'm glad I've got such tolerant friends.

I sighed and got up from the table, "OK well I'm going off to mope somewhere. Bye."

"Bye 'Tasia", the pair chorused.

* * *

"Ladida Ladida!" I skipped down the 4th floor corridors, on my way back to the Commons. 

Well, Mr. or Mrs. Gullible Reader, you should very well know by now I would NEVER skip ANYWHERE like some PANSY!

So you can erase that image from your head and start imagining this:  
I moped my way down the halls, not really paying attention to where exactly I went, until I heard something... special.

"So tomorrow at 7 right?"

"Right. In the 2nd room to the left in the dungeons."

"This is gonna be great Padfoot!"  
"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!"

"They're going to hate us for it."

"Not if this plan works.."

"Well, even if it doesn't, it'll still be lotsa fun!"

"Atta boy Prongs."

"Don't forget to send out the notes tomorrow."

"I could give Santasia her's tonight. I've got detention with her at 8."

OK...so apparently I _am_ being plotted against. Just not by my friends. The Marauders have something for me. And I assure you, thats much worse then a jinx from Anni any day.

Right, so now I'm going to abandon my calm manner, and start screaming and spazzing out.

Silently, of course.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
**I.  
AM.  
SCREWED.**

* * *

**theQuibbleringQuibblerer**: Hey thanx for reviewing! Sorry about the '2' thing, I think thats how it came out when we edited. 

**RebelWriter**: no prob bout the dedication. Was my pleasure giving it! Actually, I DO have some relatives like that and thats why I absolutly love writing about Santasia and her problems with it. The Villa chapter won't come for a long time really but there a gazillion ideas brewing for it!

**SiriusBlack'sAngel**: lol very frank aren't you? They'll hook up at the end of my story of course!...well maybe. Actually I haven't really planned how this is all going to tie together but theres a lot of other things with Graham and Topher and Anni to be revealed so i gotta do that first. And also the Villa episodes and alllll that good stuff so itll be a while but stay tuned!

**SpunkyVsSpankin':** Oh oops then this might be confusing eh? Hope you figured out if you skipped a chap or not and I also hope ur not confused anymore! Thanx for reviewing!

**I hate everything**: Thanks! Glad to be funny and thanx for reviewing!

**A-passive-interlude**: Lol trust me thats happened many a time to the one and only cetesy too. My parents and sister officially think I need 'help'

**XxInsanityxX:** Lol sorry for another slow update. I'm someones hero? Ooo bad choice you REALLY dont want ME as a hero...lol jk ah anyway thanx for reviewing!

**Dragon the evil dictator**: Hey are you a new reader? Well Im PLEASED to have ya here and thanx for reviewing!

**moon-fan-101**: Lol thats one of the strangest compliments Ive recieved...lol thanx for reviewing, Im glad you didnt FLAME me for the insanity lol

**sugarNspikes**: Ooo I was glad to give the publicity, did it help at all? I hope it did! And about her loosing character, yea I know what you mean. It felt sorta weird to write that part, but Im a sucker for punchline-endings so I had to do it. DOn't worry, shes got her FULL FLEDGED CHARACTER back...I hope.

**TooSweetWords**: Oooo thanx a bunch for reviewing! Im glad you liked the chaps! Wow, I can't even spell 'eccentric'...well until now i can't lol.

**kamakitty**: Thnx for reviewing! Hey I continued!

**Agi**: Lol I'm glad you caught onto that! This chap was supposed to be the detention but I had to add this in so I guess the detention comes next...

**my-invisible-friend**: lol I love how ya make up words HILARIOUS! lol sry the Villa chapter wasn't this one, it won't be a for whiiiiiiiiile

**abilars**: Oh I was gonna make Santasia walk in on JL making out or something but in my story theyre not together YET. If you picked up the clues from the END of this chapter, you may notice that JL is coming up a bit.

**CanadianCocoChick**: lol it was tuesday when I posted too lol. I KNOW wut ya mean about the period thing! My aunts actually came over for DINNER when I got mine...and ppl wonder where I got this whole 'annoying aunt' story line from...haha

**tenshisenshi**: Ah thanx for reviewing! That was awesome for you to understand my updating dilemas! Ive got a bunch of stories I read who just stop in the middle of their story. Its sorta bothersome but ah well.

**eskimo'sRsxy:** lol theres this girl at my school who thought ekimo was ekilo and she looked it up in the dictionary to prove us wrong. lol neway, its prolly a good idea to look at my faves cos there are som kick ass stories on there bout Sirius and fics too.

**Me**: THANKS! lol

**All right, thanks everyone for reviewing! It's awesome to geth them and thanks for hanging in with my slow updates. We're doing CSAPS right now which are state wide testing in Math, Sciene, LA and Reading ad thats means we have about 5 hours of testing everyday for 2 weeks and its sorta tiring. Did you like hearing bout that?**

**Remember to check out my bio, cos ull find somthin interesting there!**

**REVEIW with lurv, Cetesy**


	14. Smiling In Detention

**Disclaimer: im broke.**

**Well, here it is.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 14. Smiling In Detention**

I traipsed down the dungeons toward the storage room in the end of the hallway, contemplating what I was about to meet when I got there.

What the bloody hell did Sirius and James mean anyway? Note? Were they planning a party? Of course not. They said the 'people' would get mad, but 'it would still be funny'.

Well, whatever happens I'm prepared...

As a banana wearing a bikini in winter!

Not that - bananas - wear _bikinis_...

"Hello Santasia!"

I stepped into the Potion's storage room to see Sirius grinning like a mannequin.

Though mannequins usually don't grin...they're just bald and angry. Haha, sounds like my Uncle Abery.

Yes, I'm aware that McGonagall assigned the detention in the Kitchens, but she later changed it because the House elves had a disliking to 'being assisted', as she put it.

So here I was, stuck in a storage room with some creepy, hyper Marauder, and hot as he may be, I did not want to be in a 4 foot radius of _him_.

"Hello", I replied warily. "What are we supposed to be doing?"

Sirius frowned at the shelves stocked with hideous jars and dusty, ripped books. "We have to clean them."

"Well that's fine; we can just use our wands!"

Sirius' frown bended downwards even more, if that's possible, and he continued, "Damn old bat charmed the place so she'll know if we're using a wand! If I knew what kind of spell she used, I could block it or find a counter spell." He grumbled more obscenities under his breath while tossing me a filthy rag to clean with.

"Joy", I mumbled.

If you've ever had detention, which I'm sure you have, you naughty person, then you'll know what unbelievable torture it is. Of course, you all go to muggle schools, therefore you write some 'lines' or just 'sit there'. I don't suppose you've ever had to actually clean something like a slave?

Well think about those agonizing hours of detention you've had, multiply it by about 5.76, divide it by 300, then add about 1,987,654.231 and you'll get the approximate amount of pain I felt in my poor and helpless heart.

Then add about Infinity since I have to share it with Sirius Black.

Thankfully, and I really mean I'm THANKFUL for this, the first half hour of detention passed in silence.

Except for the constant scrubbing of the rags on the shelves and this insanely creepy _gurgling_ sound that is to this day, un-identified.

"So... did you get the letter from your Mum?"

Bloody Black. He just had to start a conversation. Alls well, I can end it just as fast.

"Yes."

"You coming to the Villa then?"

"I really don't have a choice."

"True."

Haahhhhh, silence once more.

"Are you prepared for the relative torture?"

Bloody Black.

"Of course not", is all I say.

"I suppose it won't be too bad."

I had to take the bait. What in the world could he mean by that?

"Why won't it?"

Sirius frowned and stopped rubbing the shelves. "Actually I just said that for comfort, it's really going to be hell for you."

WOW. He is so good at consoling. Brilliant if I may say so.

"Seeing that you turned out so nice looking and all..." Sirius trailed off and began to scrub some jars vigorously.

I didn't turn around to see if he was blushing. I didn't turn around because if he was looking he would see me blushing. I didn't turn around because I couldn't tell if that was an insult or a compliment. I didn't turn around because I didn't know what I'd do if I found out which one it was.

So I stayed silent and kept on cleaning.

I'm pretty sure that the name 'Santasia' doesn't really mean _pure_, like my parents say. No, actually I'm pretty sure it means 'awkward moment'.

It seems to me that my whole life _is_ an awkward moment.

He said I turned out nice looking.

Let's decipher all of the meanings of that phrase, shall we?

He said I _turned out_, which means that before I must have been ugly. OK, I'll take it because I was pretty careless about hygiene until I was about 12.

_Nice looking_. That's a bit harder.

Knowing Sirius Black, he would normally say something like, "You're a sexy babe", in some deep voice.

So his comment could mean 2 things: 1. I'm just nice looking, which means I'm really not a sexy babe. Or 2. He might like me the way we've discussed in previous chapters, and may have just had his first _shy moment_.

Regularly, I would go with option 1. But seeing that by now he would've said something more by now, I have doubts. Faulty doubts, but doubts all the same.

So I just kept scrubbing as the tension began to build up around us.

Don't look at me that way!

What else could I have done?

What? Should I have said, 'You didn't turn out so bad looking yourself Black!"

Yea caught you didn't I? So shut up.

"Thanks."

WOAH. Did I just say that?

I turned around and looked at Sirius and he smiled.

That's it, he just smiled, and gradually, his smile began to reflect on my face.

And there we were. 2 highly confused yet content 17 year – olds, scrubbing away the dust on some storage shelf, not at all aware of the turn that moment had taken.

* * *

**THANKS ARE IN ORDER FOR:**

**RonnieBoy: Thank you very much for the bright review and the random trivia. So…you like red heads? Lol**

**Mio Granger: Thanks a bunch dear! Your encouragement was wonderful!**

**Drumer grl: oh well im sorry you had the breathing problem thing but im very happy that you felt better!**

**Tenshisenshi: well im glad someone picked up my hints and info! U may be the only one to mention it! Thanks very much for the encouragement**

**Cerulean Asphodel: lol my family too is very very much like that, and it extends all the way out to my mother's friends! Where else did I get that plot idea?**

**Squeekytoy123: lmao thanks for the review of randomness!**

**Ellilyo : Dude im so glad im not the only one who says dude! I'm gonna try and bring in the villa chapter in atleast 2 weeks or soo….mebe**

**Rebel Writer: sorry, the planning deal will have to wait til the next chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting and I hope ur internet is back up!**

**XxInsanityxX: half a year? Wow that makes me feel better lol thanks for the review!**

**Amanda Ayers: Thanks for the reviews, the Marauders plan comes up next!**

**Sirius Black's Angel: I cant wait to write about that reunion!**

**Kamakitty: Ok I kno this was slow but I really tried!**

**Saxifrage: Oooo I like loofas! Hey thanks for your bright review, it made me feel warm and fuzzy inside! Lol**

**Dragon The Evil Dictator: You'll find out soon! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cassieopia Black: lol sadly, there are many familied who do that**

**Canadian Coco Chick: lol im glad u lovd it, I ramble a lot to but now my moms calling me for dinner…**

**The Quibblering Quibblerer: Actually…it IS a party but shh you didn't hear it from me!**

**I'd just like to say, you guys don't have any idea how much I really really really do appreciate everyone of your reviews. When I open up my inbox and see your review it does my writing!**

**Anyway, I'm sure you though I was going to reveal James and Sirius' plan in this chapter…even I though that's what was gonna happen. But the way this chapter ended seemed fitting for me so we'll have to wait for another update for the surprise. Just to let you know though, it's probably not nearly as extravagant or creative as you all might hope it to be.**

**Well, Review and let me know what you thought. **

**Much luv, Cetesy**


	15. Of Darkness, Parties, and Wretched Lette

**Disclaimer: yea yea blah blah blah**

**OK so here it is. It's deffinetly not one of my best chappies, but I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

****Chapter 15. Of Darkness, Parties, and Wretched Letters**

Please forgive my raving mouth! I don't know where in the world my mind runs of sometimes. I am-officially-an idiot.

Last night, right as Sirius and I had finished scrubbing the shelves, he gave me a note. Idiot mistake number one: I looked like I was opening a bomb. Really, you should have seen how confused Sirius was at my expression.

As if he doesn't already think I'm a nutter, I've got to go and achieve the 'I'm about to crap in my panty' look.

Well what dya know! It was an invitation to a party!

Remus' surprise birthday party, to be exact.

It's supposed to be in the Room of Requirement.

The only other time I've had to use that room was when we had to charm tea cups to spin in Flitwick's class in our first year. I accidentally conjured up a rat instead, and received quite a fright.

I know what you're thinking. Would someone really get so scared of a rat and run out of the classroom and into the Room of Requirement to hide for 5 minutes?

Well, would you expect any less of me?

Anyway, the escape to the room is tonight! It's all very elaborately planned for the birthday boy.

At 5 p.m. tonight, James, Sirius, and Peter will kidnap Remus (such kind and careful friends) and tie him up (seriously, are they trying to rob him?) and stuff him into a body bag.

……….Wow?

I'm a bit brighter then to question the Marauder's plan. Who knows, tomorrow I could turn up stuffed in a shiny black bag as well.

So the Marauders aren't trying to do me in, as I so smartly thought.

The idea of a party, after all of my mind boggling stress, seems to be a tempting prospect.

Of course, there comes the little trip of actually getting a present for the old boy.

Hhm…what to do?

Well Graham, being the creative genius that he is, wants to make a rap for Remus turning 18. Yes I do believe that is the sorriest excuse of a birthday present that I've ever heard.

Naturally, Anni and I turned down his offer to join his little skit.

So the current score is 0 presents for Remus.

I tried convincing Anni to join a present with me, but nooo she wouldn't have any of it.

That leaves me. All alone. Left in the dust. Present less. I seem to be a_ very_ good friend.

And then, as if it was destined, there lays a glorious magazine, left invitingly in the Commons.

Yes, it's one of those catalogues where you can order odds and ends and it'll come by 2 hours post. Being a witch is so convenient.

* * *

The Sodding Book of Sardonic Sarcasm. That's what I got him! Before you go off and fashion that look of scorn, hear me out! It's actually a book cover which you can slip onto any of your school textbook. When you open your book, all over everywhere there's little parenthesis marks with sarcastic little sayings that had me snorting in the air when I used it for a test run.

Test runs can last for over 3 hours… right?

I'm telling you; History of Magic would be as exciting as a hot potato with this book cover. Yes, yes, a hot potato. Come on, without it it's about as exciting as the hum of a car engine.

Hot potato is a total upgrade.

As always my mind has ventured far off from reality. Back to Remus' party.

"Santasia quit writing in that diary and come here! We've got to get ready you know!" Anni stood wearily by the body mirror with her hands on her hips.

Oops. I've been caught.

It is a wretched moment, when one realizes they have to dress up and have nothing in their wardrobe except for black robes, plaid skirts, and white blouses. Unless Remus' party theme is dressing up as a yuppie, I'm going to have to pull out the muggle works.

* * *

"Well…the food was nice at least…and it was really very thoughtful of everyone-"

"Shut up Lupin. Don't try and tell us you're actually having fun", James gruffly spoke from the far left corner. I couldn't see him but I could just imagine how pissed he must have been.

Why exactly couldn't I see James? Well actually, I couldn't see anyone. It's a strange and sad tale that led us to this morbid little place. Whatever it is.

I suppose I have to backtrack a bit, before you get any more confused.

It began with James and Sirius' brilliant plan on having the party in the Room of Requirement, which was quite successful at first.

After Graham's bright little rap about "turning the Big 1 -8" James decided it was time for something to…err…pick up the mood.

Really we could all blame Graham for this, but then I suppose they would've pulled out the fireworks eventually.

Whoever invented in-door fireworks can eat my plaid skirt. Or better yet, live worms covered in dirt.

Yes that would definitely be a good punishment.

Well, James and Sirius had gotten the in-door fireworks from a friend of theirs in Gryffindor. Ernie Mayes, from what I've heard, is a hot headed little scientist who lurks in the depths of the school's black market.

No, I'm really just being melodramatic; it's not that big of a deal.

But apparently, the fireworks had been tampered with.

Everything was going brilliantly at first. Everyone was eating and laughing and the fireworks were sputtering high little squeaks and giving off a nice little show of colorful sparks.

What happened after that was a bit unclear. One of the fireworks seemed to have indecisiveness that rivals with mine. Instead of shooting overhead, it rocketed towards the door of the room and with a loud smash it left a bludgeoned door, which soon disappeared as well. We were then left with walls.

Quite suddenly, the remaining fireworks seemed to go bullocks and began attacking us with… sparks.

It may sound silly but for the record: I was not, in fact, the only one screaming.

As soon as it had begun, it abruptly stopped and we were all stuck in this endless darkness. It's been at least 27 minutes and my eyes have not adjusted to the darkness, as I had to learn the hard way when my head was banged into the wall when I tried to itch my foot.

Currently: everyone is pissed off and lost. We've tried _lumos_ with our wands but the most peculiar thing happens every time; instead of spreading light, the wand tip just glows coldly. There is no way to see absolutely anything!

"I'm going to maul Ernie if it's that last thing I do", Sirius growled from somewhere to the right of me.

"Do you think Ernie did this then?" Susie questioned from… I swear it sounds like she spoke from the _ceiling_.

"Do we think? Of course he did this. He must have been getting back at us for something", Pettigrew said thoughtfully. Is it just me or is his voice _echoing_?

"I can't wait until we get out of here. I'm going make Ernie's life a living hell", James huffed, and this time, his voice sounded as if it was coming from directly behind me.

But wait. That couldn't be; there's a wall behind me.

AM I GOING INSANE? BLOODY BULLOCKS WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?

"Wait", goodness, even I was surprised to hear these words come out of my mouth. Where exactly could they go anyway? "Perhaps Ernie was just a bit upset because you asked for such a big favor for a party which he wasn't even invited to?"

There was silence for a moment, and I wondered if anyone had heard me or if I'd just imagined the conversation.

Sirius moaned, "Oh. So that's what I forgot to do", he spoke quite lightly, as if that had not in any way affected this strange little party.

Groans were noticeably heard around the-er…area. Were we even in a room anymore?

"So what do we do?" I asked sheepishly, hoping that this time the question wouldn't have quite the terrible results. Graham had asked it much earlier and you could just feel the glares as if they were non-committed laser beams, since no one really knew where he was sitting.

After a thoughtful pause, Remus spoke up, "What if we all stood up and tried walking around for a way out… or at least get a hold of someone."

"It's completely dark; do you really want to risk it?" Ben said uncertainly.

"Oh what else can we do anyway?" Anni spoke from…oh hey right next to me!

"All right…everyone, get up", James ordered in his "Head-Boy" voice.

Getting up was probably not the brightest idea after all.

I heard the rustle first, of everyone standing up and brushing off their clothes. Without a second to spare, people started screaming and cursing profanities as we all bumped into each other.

I couldn't help smiling at the thought of what we all looked like at that moment.

Quite briskly, someone had caught my arm and pulled me aside as at least 7 people stepped on my toes.

Getting up was a _really_ bad idea.

"All right who is that?" I asked, irritated.

"Oh sorry, it's James. Is that Santasia then?"

"None other than."

"Ok here", he pulled me again until I was directly next to him, and unless I'm mistaken (Which I very well could be) it felt like he was handing me over to someone else.

Really people I'm not a toy!

"All right, so _now_ who's the lucky boy to put up with me?" I mumbled brightly. Well excuse me for finding a bit of humor in this bizarre situation.

"Um, I think that would be me."

"Oh", was all that could escape my mouth. So he was to be my 'arm partner'. Really could my life be any more predictable?

"I suppose we should-erm-stay by the wall instead of wandering around. We could walk the perimeter?"

Even for Sirius, that was quite a practical thought. I definitely will stop underestimating him so much.

Eventually.

It was utterly weird to walk around the room, or perhaps, walk along side the wall in such darkness. All I could here were the continuous conversations consisting of "I'm going to keep away from partying for a while", or, "This was a supremely bad idea", or, "If you step on my toe one more ruddy time I'll skin you with my blunt finger nails."

I swear I heard Jenni saying that last bit.

Who knows how much time passed? At one point there were so many people in one huddle that Sirius and I were just an eyelash apart. Mind you that was very awkward.

Though, I couldn't help noticing his hands on my waist. Of course, that could very well have been someone else trying to get past us.

Wishful thinking I suppose.

Note to erratic self: to avoid further 'wishful thinking' avoid Mr. Black entirely.

Yes and also don't forget to wash the dishes and finish your homework as soon as it's assigned.

Another thing to add onto my extended list of things that will never happen or are too good to be true.

Succumbing to my aunt's match making and wholeheartedly eating Nanny Emma's 'surprise' sandwiches are among the top five on the list as well.

And OH-

Not I must have imagined it…

Was that…

Could it be a…

No way…

By the feel of it, Sirius and I had approached either a very big niche or an arc in the wall, and it seemed to lead… out!

To where exactly? Any place is better then this.

"You guys! I think we've got a way out!"

Shouting that was a big mistake on my part.

Remember how everyone's voice was wandering around? Well the effect took over everyone else as well. They scurried around in a mass of dangerous bodies in the dark, trying to track the place they had heard my voice.

With quick and strangely simultaneous thinking, Sirius and I grabbed the nearest people to us. I had about three in my hand while he had about the same in his.

It felt like we were strange herders in the dark.

Oh God. Is this what hell was like?

…No, it couldn't be. Running out of sweets to eat is _much_ worse.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Someone (Was that Graham?) asked as I accidentally pinched him.

"Quit elbowing me!"

"Whoever's yanking my hair needs to stop right now!"

"If you don't stop letting your hands wander I will take drastic actions!"

"If everyone doesn't shut up right now I'm going to start shooting off stunning spells!" Well that certainly quieted them.

Ushering everyone one of those people was a LOT harder then I had imagined.

* * *

"Well, I suppose surprise parties are out of the question as of now?" Remus chortled playfully at the abashed look James and Sirius delivered him.

It was at least two in the morning and there was a small congregation of the party goers currently sitting by the Gryffindor fire.

If I was to brief you on how exactly we got out of that wretched room, I may shock you into convulsion.

Let's just say it involved mud, un-identified buggers that pulled on our legs, and a putrid smell that stank suspiciously like droppings.

I can only _hope_ that the mud was just that; mud.

I was still in a bit of a daze from the night's events, so I gladly sat in the peace of conversation in the Commons.

It took me quite a while to notice the consistent tapping of a beak to a window. There was an owl outside, who in my opinion, was quite impatient!

What I realized next still haunts me to this day.

The howl was dark brown with amber eyes, and looked peculiarly like the same one that had almost pecked me to death when I was seven.

Sirius apprehensively got up to open the window for his Aunt's owl. He exchanged a dark glance with me, which I returned gladly.

I highly doubted this letter was going to tell us the villa get together had been canceled.

_Dear Sirius and Santasia,_

_My do your names sound good together! (_This is where I began to twitch convulsively. It was part of my pre-villa syndrome_) I'm just posting to tell you that we're going to have a cab pick you up from London. It's a Wizard Cab so don't you worry, it'll get you here as fast as floo powder! (_Wow, could it get any better? Just what I need. To get to the Villa faster._) I can't wait to see you both! Don't forget to pack your jammies. _

_Love, _

_Aunty Cecil_

All right. I'll go off and sulk now for what may be the last moments of my wretched and short life. Just remember, at my funeral, I want white lilies.

* * *

**Well that was the latest installment. Hope it was OK.**

**SO guess what comes in the next chapter? THE TRIP TO THE VILLA!**

**OK so I've been itching to start writing that whole garble so I am very excited. As always-**

**Review**

**Back again,**

**Cetesy**


	16. Woe Is Me

**Disclaimer: JKR is the queen of all**

**For once, for the first time, like...ever, I am utterly bewildered and proud of myself for this chapter. You will see why at the end ;)**

**Below is a half-ass family tree of all of the people who will be at the Villa. Hope it's not too complicated.

* * *

**

Guide:

If there is a dash between the names, it means they are married.

If there are three dots between the names, it means they are siblings.

Santasia's Family

Mom: **Cadence** - Dad: **Lawson**

Brother: **Jents**

Aunty **Cecil** - Uncle **Abery**

Cousin: **Layne** (21)

_Aunt Cecil is Lawson's sister_

Uncle **Broderick** - Aunt **Gemmi**

Cousins: **Jaedon** (15)…**Radella** (12)

_Uncle Broderick is Cadence's brother_

Nana **Emma**

_Santasia's grandmother from her mother's side_.

Sirius' Family

Uncle **Alphard**…Aunt **Odessa**

Cousin: **Andromeda** (19) _is Odessa's daughter_

Uncle **Nevin** - Aunty **Winela**

Cousin: **Carver** (9)

_Uncle Nevin is cousin to Odessa and Alphard_

**Total number of kids in Villa: 8**

**Aunts: 4**

**Uncles: 4**

**Total people: 17**

**Note**: It was not a typo. Odessa and Alphard are in fact siblings, not a couple.

The words uncle, aunt, and cousin are all referring to who they are for Sirius and Santasia, not what they are to each other.

* * *

**Chapter 16. Woe Is Me**

7 a.m. No it can't be 7 a.m.! That means it's…Saturday.

For once, I will not fill you in on why I am so miserable. I dare not utter my condemnation. If I say it, it'll be true. It really will be the day I'm going to the-

No! Shutting up now! I will not say it. I will not say it. I will not say it.

"Santasia don't you need to pack for the Villa?"

I screamed into my pillow until all breath had left me. Must my thoughtful friends remind me of my impending doom?

I glanced up at Annike to see her standing next to my bed, bewildered.

"Who's screaming? IS EVERYTHING ALL RIGHT?" Susan sounded as if she was either about to bludgeon the voice who woke her or murder the person who had provoked it.

She was also lying on the floor. Susan has a nasty habit of falling out of the bed in the mornings. Her red hair was covering her face and she gave off an unbelievable look of an ogre.

Of course, one must refrain from telling their friends such things when their mood had already been ruined in the early hours.

Though, I couldn't help laughing.

Or chortling more like.

"Santasia? You haven't even packed yet?" Lily Evans poked her head out from the bathroom in curiosity as Jen and Susan made their way to my bed.

"I don't need to pack, I'm not going anywhere", I mumbled into my pillow.

They say denial isn't just a river in Egypt. Or at least the weird ones do.

I suppose they're right. Denial also functions as a great mental get away from the dark realities one must face, such as; watching home videos or going through your baby book.

Not much fun when 78 percent of the pictures are of you learning how to be potty trained.

So really it wasn't that hard for me to convince myself that my holidays would consist of sitting in the Gryffindor common room and enjoying Wizard's Chess without my cousins giving me annoying pointers.

My friends obviously thought differently.

With an intelligent flick of her wand, Anni managed to pack all of my belongings.

All of them!

Ruddy excuse of a friend I say! I expected her to sympathize, and perhaps come up with a plan consisting of hiding me in her trunk and taking me to Bermuda with her.

Apparently smuggling best friends to the south is not in Annike's schedule, or anyone else's for that matter.

Outraged, I looked up from my pillow to see Jen and Susan smirking from behind the bed posts as Anni stood even more menacingly over me.

Suddenly her look changed to sympathy, "I don't want to have to do this Santasia."

"Then don't!" I screamed pleadingly. I am most certainly not one above begging. I am also qualified for groveling, bribing, and betting. If only they had a job for that. I would definitely be set.

Resolutely, Anni flicked her wand once again.

* * *

"Well eat something!" Graham shoved a spoonful of cereal towards me quite hysterically. My dear friends had all dragged me to the Great Hall for breakfast and attempted to feed me. Graham was last on the roster. 

Honestly! Am I wearing a damn diaper or something? They're well intentioned and all but I expected them to be scheming to help me escape the Villa, not forcing me to get ready for it.

"For the last ruddy time; I DON'T WANT TO EAT!"

I looked away from the scandalized faces and began to smash the tiny little ants crawling across the table.

Damn ants. They're the reason for my problems.

If they hadn't lived then humans wouldn't have evolved from them. Therefore, my family and I would not exist and I would not have such a wretched future.

We will _most definitely_ put aside the fact that humans did not evolve from ants.

Evolution is the least of my worries.

"Really, what is so bad about going to a villa in the winter? It'll be beautiful and romantic and relaxing", Susan piped. I swear that girl should be a realtor.

Before I could answer with my extensive and valid reasons, Ben inquired, "More importantly, why the hell are there ants on the table?"

* * *

I have finally escaped the clutches of the village people! They are currently holding my beloved sentiments in captive and I am in hiding. If I can keep very very still and be very very quiet, perhaps I will not be caught. 

In other words, I snuck away from the gang but they've got my trunk with them and they're threatening to put it on the Express for me. Currently, I am hiding in the library.

I have also discovered something. Praying did not help. I desperately thought that praying to the un-known powers above would perhaps be my last chance in escape.

The un-known powers above are out for lunch apparently and have found more interest in a deli sandwich then my mortification.

"Santasia? Are you in here?"

Oh bloody hell I refuse to be caught!

"I can see you behind that book you know", Sirius grinned at me.

Obviously someone must have obliviated him to make him forget where we're going.

Either that or he's actually looking forward to the impending excursion.

"How could you tell it was me?"

"Who else would read a book on a Saturday morning?"

It took a great deal of self control to stop myself from chucking that book at him.

Looking back, I really_ really_ should let my self control loosen up a bit.

"A bit gloomy are we?"

"Oh so you noticed?"

Sirius sat down next to me reproachfully. "Are you ever going to be ready to get up?"

"No."

"And there's nothing I can do to convince you to come?"

"No."

Abruptly he stood up, gazing at me as if I was an interesting specimen.

He grinned again, "Well, are you coming or what?"

* * *

We were driving through a field now, with tall, lustrous green grass about three feet high and the periwinkle-blue ocean roaring about 50 yards down the hill. It was overwhelming. 

And my churning stomach was definitely not helping the matter at all.

The ride on the Hogwarts express was quite subdued. Anni and Susan tried to comfort me while Graham, Ben, and Jen distracted me with some strange antics of theirs.

It was nice for a while, until we reached London.

Here I was, riding in a long black car (it reminded me of a hearse, and was uncannily fitting for the occasion) with Sirius gazing out the window next to me.

I didn't realize he'd been thinking about me, really, but once he turned back, it was apparent he had a plan.

"How about this? Why don't you try to think about the good things?"

We sat in silence as he gave me time to think.

Good things?

Well…

I loved the food.

Yes, Aunty Cecil, and Sirius' Aunt Odessa were fabulous cooks. If I didn't gain at least 20 pounds by the end of these two weeks, there work would not be done.

I loved the company of my cousins as well. We couldn't help making up the strangest games at night, and playing Sardines was a huge tradition with my Uncles. How could I have forgotten?

Oh and how could I forget Jaedon? My grumpy little cousin who was always fun to poke at? Or mischievous little Carver and spunky little Radella? How the hell could I have forgotten all of this?

No, there was one thing I had not forgotten. I couldn't possibly put out my favorite part of the Villa, which wasn't in the Villa at all.

The gazebo behind the peer. Oh God the gazebo behind the peer…

"We're here", coughed the driver as he braked in front of the Villa.

Every happy thought that had filled me cowardly fled at the site of the Villa.

My stomach felt as if I'd digested extremely bad pumpkin juice. Ick!

Before I could protest, Sirius had already paid the driver, gotten our trunks out, and shoved me out of the car.

I speechlessly dragged my trunk closer. It was gorgeous. Beyond gorgeous…

The Villa itself was gigantic, looming over the grounds like a ship out of water. It had honey colored walls with a dark red tiled roof, and creepers wrapping around the windows and edges. On the right hand side was the garden. A magnificent one at that! It was at least half the size of the house, and consisted of the most unusual flowers I had ever seen. I could smell the fragrance even from where I was standing. On the left was a large cluster of oaks that left no room to look further. Behind us was the face of a hill, while in front was the house. Behind the house, was the ocean.

It happened every time I arrived here. There'd be a silence that was filled with awe. It was like meeting someone who had an undeniably wondrous presence. You wanted to here what they said, what their thoughts were. That was all that mattered. With the Villa it was the same. When you first met it, there'd be silence so you could listen to the rustling of the trees, as if they were welcoming you.

"Oooooooh! Oh my how big you've both grown! Oh dear! Santasia!" Aunty Cecil, with her fly-away brown hair was tottering towards us in her white apron with her arms wide open. As soon as she reached me the wind was knocked out of me.

I suppose I'll have to get used to that. My family members hug people as if they're trying to break them. But being little in my family was bloody horrid. If ever there was a get together, you were guaranteed to have pinched, swollen cheeks, and sore arms by the end of the day. But that's just if you were lucky. I used to walk around with lipstick marks all over my face without even noticing it when I was 5.

As soon as she had left me (and I had acquired breath again) she turned to Sirius.

And stopped.

And stared.

And stared…

Oh.

My.

I had no idea whether to laugh… or… scream.

I looked at the tacky red wig and heavy make up. The flowery blouse certainly did not match with the short blue skirt…and his legs were just much too manly to be exposed improperly. (They would look much better in boxers)

I couldn't believe it.

If a monkey began to talk to me, it would be more believable then this.

No I was definitely imagining it.

The scent of the ocean was just getting to my head.

No, the scent of the ocean had gone to _Sirius_' head.

Oh dear. Sirius was dressed as a transvestite.

"Sirius? Is that you?" Uncle Alphard, Sirius' favorite uncle, was strolling over to Aunty Cecil in bewilderment. I soon gasped at the whole congregation stepping out of the big carved doors.

Grumpy Uncle Abery was frowning as usual, led by Layne and Jents. Uncle Broderick strutted out after them, holding Carver by the ankles for some un-known reason. It was a very Filch – like punishment. Or at least I thought so.

Jaedon stepped out alongside Uncle Nevin, while Aunty Winela swept outside with Aunty Gemmi and Aunt Odessa at her heals. Nana Emma, Radella, and Andromeda were the last to come out and the first to burst into hysterics at the sight of Sirius.

It was a relief to see at least someone who thought this was funny. By the looks of it, all of my Aunts and Uncles seemed to want to faint on the spot.

Really though, what was Sirius up to?

I looked between Uncle Nevin, who was looking politely curious, to Uncle Alphard who looked like someone had put a dirty sock in his mouth, to Uncle Abery who was grimacing, and to Uncle Broderick who had the humor to chuckle maniacally.

After a few moments of agonizing silence, I noticed something even more terrible.

They had started to notice me.

Suddenly I wished I had dressed up as a man. It's an odd wish, I'm aware, but it would have definitely carried the attention away from other aspects.

It was one of the moments that I'm sure you've experienced. What are you supposed to say in times like these? It's always when the odd person of the group mentions some unapproachable topic and suddenly there's this odd and uncomfortable silence.

For the record; this was much _much_ worse.

It was then that I thanked the un-known powers above for finally coming back from lunch. It was then that I thanked them for giving our family a youth.

Carver spoke heavily, as if all of the blood rushing to his head was causing him a speech impediment, "Can you put me down _now_?"

Uncle Broderick wasn't the only one to break out of a reverie as he placed Carver right side up.

Aunty Cecil was no longer goggling but darting her eyes to see if anyone else dared speak first. Aunt Gemmi seemed to be _itching_ to reprimand someone. It was difficult though, since wrong had not been done; only acts of scandal. Speaking of… Aunty Winela still had not achieved in picking her jaw off the ground. She probably couldn't decided if she wanted to run into town and start yapping gossip about her transvestite relative, or hide Sirius in a cupboard to prevent any gossip. Aunt Odessa (bless her) finally spoke up.

"You are joking right?"

"Well", Sirius grinned through his inexpertly applied lipstick, "that would be the general gist."

It was as if someone had cut very thin string carrying a very large load. Everyone was either laughing, chatting about their surprise, or pointing at Sirius' horrid choice in fashion.

Our bags had already been pulled in; everyone was already filing inside, with Sirius in the lead as he cantered in the limelight, and Jents was already hugging me and chatting up a storm.

For once, introductions had been brief, and quite unusual.

I had escaped the 'wrath' without a proverbial scratch to my name.

* * *

"I swear if you keep this up I'll have to make myself your personal makeup wiper. And I'm telling you, it is not the most desirable job!" 

I was standing in the middle of Sirius' bedroom, wiping off his mask of powder and blush. The pile of tissues was increasing by the minute.

"Don't worry, it's just a seasonal thing", he winked mischievously and continued, "So, the clan wasn't so bad on you this time were they?"

It felt as if I had been whacked with a foam bat; painfully surprising, as apposed to surprisingly painful.

Sirius took advantage of my silence and went on, "It takes agonizingly long for you to connect two and two, doesn't it?"

"That was for…?"

"You. Yes it was for you."

The tissue had dropped from my hand before he had finished speaking and I had him in a tight hug before he could blink.

"You're bloody wonderful Black", I wrapped my arms around him tighter. I swear at that moment I could faint from intoxication of happiness.

The strange thing was that I couldn't tell if I was happy for his help, or the fact that his arms felt mighty good enveloping me.

Or maybe it was that smell of cologne from his neck.

No it was definitely the way his hair felt between my fingers…

His nose nudged my ear, causing an exhilarating _woosh_ in my stomach, as if someone had just swiped away all of my insides, leaving me as light as rose petals.

I could feel his lips grinning into my cheeks.

Oh Merlin, I thought I would melt into fondue right on the spot! What was this boy doing to me?

"OH! Oh…I can see you two are busy", Aunty Winela was smiling so wide I could just imagine the match-maker gears going on in her head.

Sirius and I broke apart abruptly and for a moment I thought he still had makeup due to the un-identified shade of red his cheeks had turned.

No he was just as embarrassed as I was.

"N-No, we're really not busy." Classic, isn't it? If my hyper-colored cheeks hadn't given it away, then my blithering speech certainly had.

"Oh nonsense! I'll leave you two to…finish. Come on Cecil dear, let's go prepare dinner", Aunty Winela jauntily turned around and walked down the hall while Aunty Cecil giggled behind her.

Really, are 40-something year old women even _allowed_ to giggle? If so, it should be made illegal.

Immediately!

Even as they were gone, they're words seemed to float behind them.

"Cecil, did you see that? My my! Cadence was right!"

What…the hell…did that mean?

Had my mother said something to them about Sirius and I?

How had my mother even know?

She hadn't…oh shiez! She was planning it.

Oh bugger! Bugger bugger bugger bugger bugger bugger! Damn, dapper little bugger!

It was excruciatingly apparent what the scheme of things was now.

Sirius and I were being…arranged.

* * *

Wow. I can't beleive how attatched I've become to this story. Writing the whole romantic foothill with my favorite part and for a while I just sat there, very dazed, feeling the same exact emotions as Santasia. If you're a writer, and have ever felt that, you know how extraordinary it feels. **

* * *

**

As always, there needs to be thanks:

**Saxifrage:** Thanks for being such a supportive reviewer! Actually I loved how HBP was. But it felt really short. And the end was quite sad...

**Amanda Ayers: **Thanks for being so understanding. Hope ya liked the chapter

**Sirius Black's Angel:**

**Tenshisenshi:** Ack. Thank goodness school IS over and my energy HAS recharged. Though it still isn't as much as it used to be...

**moon-fan-101:** hehe, well I've had flames for insanity before. On another story though. Apparently the more insane my writing is, the more people seem to like it ;)

**GeNoWaFeR:** No, she's in her pj's when she runs back. And I'm a girl (as is said on my bio) and no offense taken hon. Lol, I'd like to see a boy write this story. Har har.

**WILD-JAGUAR:** I updated soon...sorta..well I have for the last two chappies right? Hope you enjoyed it!

**squeeky-toy-123:** Oh dear oh dear oh dear oh dear. Please comeback! I've emailed and you still haven't replied. I feel sorta terrible. You were always one of my faithful reviewers!

**crystalshine:** Oh MERLIN the ships were superb! I couldn't help grinning all day when I read them. Thanks for reviewing.

**Katelyns:** i CONTINUED! Lol thankies for reviewing!

**theQuibbleringQuibblerer:** Haha yes well I don't have an excuse now so I have to update. I was sad bout the end too, but I was thinking, can't Harry talk to deseased person thru a portrait?

**gtrlvr8877:** I'm glad you liked it. I've tried making her as real as possible.

**Hpmuggle:** thanks for ALL of your fantabulous reviews! very kind of you, and really, I'm so not a genius! Look points above I though humans had evolved from ants...har har

**drumer girl:** Okies I updated! Thanks for reviewing a bunch!

**404:** well heyla! Loved your fic btw. Let me know if I can 'advertise' it on here :) I'm super glad I continued it too.

**FastFuriousChick:** I so loved your review Lol. More to come chikaroo.

**N. Beresford:** Goodness thanks for your rad review! Yes I am often given very weird stares when I laugh while staring at a screen as well. Sadly, there's usually nothing on it...Lol, see I am insane

**sexy-mammel:** OKOK please don't pop a can in my ass plleeeeaaase! Lol is scared haha hope you liked that chapter.

**RebelWriter:** Hello poppet (hehe couldn't resist) Yes that chapter was brutally pointless and a complete filler. Though I am glad I got it done with, and at least Remus finally had a chap. bout him...sort of.

* * *

I just wanted to chat with ya guys bout Santasia for a bit. 

I know that these chapters aren't as insane as before. It's intentional. This the where we start entering a part of the story where she's finally going to grow up, stop being so bratty (come on guys, she's a but high up) and learn what love is. The hard way. It may be a bit more serious, but it's needed, and I'm sorry that a bit of the humor will be leaving. It sounds sad but, how many of us can say we have a fairy tale romance? Well neither does she, but in the end, I want her and Sirius to be perfectly in sync. I want them to grow on and into each other. And it'll take a bit more then humor to get there. But really, once you see what I've got in store for her, I think you'll feel similar to what I do: Santasia with a heartache for Sirius is much more fun to read then one with a big mouth and a bit of a dislike for that boy. Or perhaps I'm just excited to write a bit of fluff FINALLY

Please review and let me know what you thought!

Much love,

Cetesy


	17. notice

Hey everyone, Cetesy here.

Ok, so don't be mad, this is NOT another new chapter.

I think it's obvious now that I am on a severe writer's block with this story, and I'm really sorry for that! But I finally figured out that the only way I'm going to be able to continue this story is to tweak up what I've already written.

My characterization of Santasia has really been bothering me, so I've decided to revise the majoritty of the story. Currently, (oct. 26) I have replaced the first chapter with a revised copy, and the changes are on the considerable side, and I'd just encourage you to read it, but you don't have to of course.

I'm not going to continue until I am done revising as much as possible, and though that may seem monstrous, I don't think it'll take very long at all. So not to worry, this story is going to turn out to be better and soon enough I'll upload a 17th chapter!

I honestly appreciate everyones pacience. And I do encourage you guys to reread as I revise, but I don't think you will get alerts when I replace chapters, so you'll hav to check on your own.

Again, thanks!

I'm out,

Cetesy


End file.
